Digimon meets Pokemon
by Hoshi Neko Ryu
Summary: This is a story about Takeru and Satoru Ken becomes friends. It's only a friendship fic and nothing else.


Warning: This story might have some miss spells and grammar. Otherwise, it's hopefully a good story. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
This class is sooo boring. Takeru said to himself. Takeru was holding his head as he remembers what happen 3 years ago. All the adventures he had with Taichi, Sora, Mimi, Jo, Koushiro, and his brother Yamato. He remembered how all their digimon digievolve to their champions and ultimate levels and why they did. Then he remembers the gate that Myotismon use to get to the real world to kind the eight child, which happen to be Hikari. He looked up to the teacher to pay attention but lesson was over.  
  
"Hikari, what was the lesson about?" Takeru asked a girl who had brown hair, light brown eyes, who wears pink and white tang top, a camera around her neck, pink gloves, and yellow shorts.  
  
" Next time pay attention, Takeru." Hikari answered.  
  
"Please, Hikari, tell me." Takeru beg.  
  
"Well, okay, it on the spelling list we got yesterday we have to study that for the test on Monday. Today she was giving us ways to remember how to spell them." Hikari said while packing her books.  
  
"What happen, Takeru, you fell asleep or something?" Mocked a boy who had brown spike hair, goggles on his forehead, dark brown eyes, dark blue shirt, and brown shorts. His name is Davis.  
  
"No, I was thinking about my past adventures in the digital world and I remember away to get us out of there if we can't get out." Takeru answered.  
  
"Cool, but we better get to the computer room." Hikari said.  
  
Takeru and Daisuke said, "Ok."  
  
They were walking towards the computer room then, "Takeru!" Said a lady that had brown hair and blue soft eyes, she was wearing a dress too, "Takeru, to is your day to clean the blackboard, remember?"  
  
"Hai Miss Niwa, I remember. Hikaru, Daisuke wait for me." Takeru said.  
  
"Ok." Hikari reassured.  
  
Takeru watched them walk towards the computer room then he walked back to the classroom.  
  
Daisuke and Hikari reached the computer room. A light yellow back and ear/wing with a white belly creature, name Patamon, asked, "Where's Takeru?"  
  
"He's cleaning the classroom's blackboard but it shouldn't take him to long." Hikari answer.  
  
Then a girl with around glass, purple hair, a purple bandanna around her hair, light purple shirt, and a little darker purple skirt, named Miyako. A boy with dark light brown hair, dark green eyes, dark purple shirt and pants, named Iori, came in. "Where's Takeru, I thought he comes with you two?" Miyako asked.  
  
"He had to clean the blackboard in the classroom." Daisuke answered.  
  
"Oh, ok." Miyako reply.  
  
Then Daisuke snapped his fingers and said, "Hey, why do we have to wait for Takeru?"  
  
Everyone look at him with a puzzled look.  
  
"Because he's apart of this team." Hikari answered.  
  
"Yeah I know, but the Digimon Kaiser might get more digimon under his control and we're not stopping him because we're waiting for Takeru. Besides Takeru can follow us." Daisuke said.  
  
"Do you two favor the idea?" Hikari asked, looking at Miyako and Iori.  
  
"Well, I think Daisuke has a good point but who will tell Takeru that we went to the digital world?" Iori said.  
  
"Well, Patamon can tell him." Daisuke said.  
  
"Daisuke has a good point, Hikari." Miyako said.  
  
"Okay fine. Patamon tell Takeru, when he comes in, that we went to the digiworld, ok." Hikari asked.  
  
"Ok." Patamon said.  
  
Then Miyako, Iori, Daisuke, and Hikari pointed their digivices towards the computer.  
  
In the classroom, Takeru was humming with happiness. I think day is the day we'll defeat Satoru or something happens to him to make him change. Anyway, when this is all over I think I should show them all the places we went the first time. Then he was done. Takeru was walking to the computer room and when he opens the door to announce that he was there, the light from the computer blinded him. Once the light calm down, Takeru saw that Patamon was the only one there.  
  
"Why did they go in with out me, Patamon?" Takeru asked.  
  
"Daisuke brought up a good point about Digimon Kaiser. Miyako and Iori voted yes but Hikari voted no." Patamon explained.  
  
Takeru look at the computer and saw that the gate was still open so he said, "Let's go Patamon."  
  
"Right."  
  
Takeru put his digivice towards the computer and they went in.  
  
Once Takeru was in the digital world he started looking for the others. He saw them walking away from him and said, "Hey, I thought we're a team?"  
  
They look back and saw a boy with light and dark purple hair, with purple and yellow glass, a yellow border purple cape, and weird outfit, who's name is Satoru (a.k.a. Digimon Kaiser), behind Takeru on a flying horse with a metal mask and horn, named Unimon.  
  
"Takeru get out of there the Digimon Kaiser is right behind you!" Hikaru yelled.  
  
Takeru looked behind him a saw him too.  
  
"To bad that you won't be going home for a while." He said with a grinning smile.  
  
He held out his black digivice and a dark light went straight to the sky then the whole sky was black within second.  
  
"Digimon Kaiser what did you do?" Takeru asked in a worry state.  
  
Takeru remember all the times when the sky was black that meant, back then, they would have no other choice but to fight.  
  
"Monzaemon after them." His smiled stayed the same.  
  
Then their digimon armor digievolve: Veemon armor digievolve to Flamdramon, Hawkmon to Halsemon, Armadillomon to Digmon, Patamon to Pegasusmon, and Gatomon to Nefertimon. They were ready to battle but the Digimon Kaiser point his digivice at them then they dedigievolve back to the way they were. The kids were surprise. Takeru looks up quickly and saw the big yellow bear, Monzaemon, appearing and using his attack call Hearts Attack. The digimon dodged the attack and ran toward the kids and told them to run. Monzaemon was catching up to them then the other digidestined digimon did their attack and ran. Takeru remembered about Myotismon's gate.  
  
"Tentomon, where's Myotismon's castle?"  
  
"Why do you care where it is, Takeru?" Tentomon asked.  
  
"Because of his gate, remember?"  
  
"Everyone follow me!"  
  
Everyone ran in the direction Tentomon was in. After a few minutes they were at the castle. Everyone stop to look at it. Then Monzaemon appear behind them. They ran toward the castle. Takeru was thankful that it was fix, too.  
  
"Everyone down this way!" Takeru said.  
  
"Why do we have to listen to you?" Daisuke asked in a mad way.  
  
"I know a way to get us back home. If you want to stay and fight, that's fine."  
  
Takeru ran down the stairs. The other digimon follow then Hikari and Gatomon then everyone else. The Digimon Kaiser told Monzaemon to go back then he and Wormmon, his worm-like digimon, walked down the stairs. The kids reach the basement. Takeru saw the cards on the ground. He picks them up and put them in the right slots but two.  
  
"Agumon do you remember which one was the right card?"  
  
Agumon came over to look at the cards then said, "Iie, sorry Takeru."  
  
"Daisuke you pick."  
  
Takeru handed the last two cards to him.  
  
Daisuke look at the cards then said, "I pick Agumon's card to be the right one."  
  
He walked toward the rock that the other cards were at. He places Agumon's card in the last slot.  
  
"I won't allow you to go though!" Digimon Kaiser yelled as he started to run.  
  
The gate was opening.  
  
"Everyone go to the gate, I'll hold him back." Takeru said.  
  
They ran toward the gate. The digidestined digimon went in first then Daisuke and Veemon, Miyako and Hawkmon, Iori and Armadillomon.  
  
"Gatomon go and get Takeru and Patamon." Hikari told Gatomon.  
  
Gatomon nodded her head and ran toward them.  
  
Takeru look back and saw that Hikari was at the gate and Gatomon was running toward them.  
  
"Let's go." Takeru said to Patamon.  
  
They ran toward Gatomon then Takeru said to her, "Go Hikari! We'll be right behind you."  
  
Gatomon ran back to Hikari then they went in. When Takeru was in front of the gate he stop. Patamon noticed and asked, "Takeru why did you stop?"  
  
"Daisuke pick the wrong card. Agumon was the fate." Takeru answered realizing the wrong in Daisuke pickings.  
  
"We have to follow them." Patamon said.  
  
Takeru nodded his head. Digimon Kaiser tackle Takeru and Wormmon did the same with Patamon and fell in.  
  
Meanwhile, Taichi was at a soccer game, he was about to make a score then he disappears and his team lost the game. Yamato was at his concert about to sing his solo then he also disappears so another person in the group took his part. Sora was at a tennis match and the ball was coming straight at her then she disappears and she lost the match. Koushiro was in his room on the computer about to get a date then he disappears and the girl thought that he was making fun her, so she choose someone else. Mimi was on a date, they were about to kiss then she disappears and her date kiss a beautiful girl so he went out with her. Jo was in his room getting ready for a trip to the hospital that only happens once and he needed to go to help him become a doctor then he disappears his brother, Jim, came to get him but saw that he wasn't there so they left without him.  
  
Takeru was slowly coming to then he yell, "Daisuke pick the wrong card!"  
  
He looked around and saw that everyone else was still knock out and that the older kids were there, too. Then he saw two boys and a girl. One of the boys was wearing blue jeans, a jacket and a hat that was red. The other was wearing red shorts and a green T-shirt. The girl was wearing blue shorts and a yellow tang top and her hair was up to the side.  
  
"Can you tell me where are we and who are you?" Takeru asked.  
  
They turn around and faced Takeru.  
  
"You might have heard of me, I'm Ash from Pallet Town," said the kid with the hat.  
  
"I'm not from here, so I haven't." Takeru said.  
  
"I'm Tracey," the other boy who now had a red bandanna said.  
  
"And I'm Misty." the girl said.  
  
"Hello I'm Takeru and I'm please to meet you." Takeru said, bowing his head.  
  
"Where did you come from, Takeru?" Misty asked.  
  
"Well, I came from this place call the digital world but I live in Tokyo, Japan and so are my friends. But you haven't told me where we are?" Takeru answered.  
  
Tracey took out his map and said, "I don't see any place call the digital world on the map."  
  
"That's because it's another world." Takeru said.  
  
"Another world?" Ash questioned.  
  
"Hai, it's a place were these creates, call Digimon, live."  
  
"Well, we're on one of the Orange Islands." Tracey said.  
  
Then Takeru saw a yellow mouse with red circles under its eye.  
  
"What is that?" Takeru asked, pointing at the yellow mouse.  
  
"Huh, oh this is Pikachu." Ash answered.  
  
"Huh, what kind of monster is that?"  
  
"You should know you're a Poke'mon Trainer, right?"  
  
"Iie, I'm a Digidestined and so are the other people on the ground."  
  
Then Taichi woke up.  
  
"Hey, where am I?"  
  
"Don't know Taichi. All I know is that we're on one of Orange Islands." Takeru answered.  
  
Taichi look up and saw Takeru, Hikaru, Yamato, Sora, Koushiro, Mimi, Jo, Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, and their digimon, but Takeru was the only one up.  
  
"How did we get here, Takeru?"  
  
"Well, I know that we came through Myotismon's gate but you guys, that's a other story."  
  
"But the gate was to bring you guys back to the real world, not bring us to this world."  
  
"Ah, well, I forgot that Agumon was the fate card. So I let Daisuke pick and he pick Agumon to put in the slot."  
  
"Takeru, where are you?" Patamon said, while waking up.  
  
"Patamon, I'm right here. Don't worry." Takeru said with worry.  
  
Then Patamon slowly open his eyes and saw Takeru over him.  
  
"Takeru, where did we land?"  
  
"I don't know, but we're on an island."  
  
"Wow, what kind of Poke'mon is that?" Ash asked with great excitement.  
  
"Wow, I gotta make a sketch of this." Tracey said.  
  
Ash and Tracey moved closer and closer to Patamon. Patamon got scared and flew to Takeru arms.  
  
"Hey, stop that. You're scaring him."  
  
Both stop. Then Ash pulled out this red thing and pointed it at Patamon and it said, "No Data."  
  
"Hey, what's that?" Taichi asked.  
  
"Huh, oh this? This is a Poke'dex. It helps me to know what Poke'mon I'm facing. So who's that?"  
  
Takeru looked at Patamon still scared, "This is Patamon, he's my Digimon. Please tell me what are Poke'mon?"  
  
Then Yamato woke up, "Is the concert over?"  
  
"Maybe, I don't know, Yamato." Takeru answered.  
  
Yamato looked up and saw Taichi, Takeru and three new people. Then he saw Gabumon at his side, "Hey Gabumon, wake up."  
  
Yamato was shaking him. After a few seconds, Gabumon slowly open his eyes. He saw Yamato and smile. Taichi was shaking Agumon, too. After a while he slowly opened his eyes too and saw Taichi. Meanwhile, Tracey was finishing the sketch of Patamon. Then he saw Gabumon and Agumon so he turned to another page and was and was sketching them. Ash look over to where Tracey was facing and saw that two more have woken, "Hey who are they?"  
  
He pointed his Poke'dex at them and it said, "No information."  
  
Yamato and Taichi look at the Poke'dex in puzzlement.  
  
"That a Poke'dex, it helps him to know who he's facing. Taichi, Yamato meet Ash, Misty and Tracey," Takeru announce, "Ash, those two over there are Digimon, too. The one near Taichi is Agumon and the one near Yamato is Gabumon."  
  
"Agumon looks a bit like a Charmeleon." Ash said.  
  
"Hey, this isn't a park, where am I?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Well, we're on an island." Takeru answered.  
  
Mimi looked all around and saw Palmon behind her, "Hey Palmon are you okay Palmon. Palmon!"  
  
Then Palmon woke up and saw Mimi then smile. Hikari woke up and said, "Are we home?"  
  
"Iie." Takeru answered.  
  
"Then where are we?"  
  
"Well, we're on an island in a different world with monster."  
  
Hikari found Gatomon and tried to get her up. After a while of shaking, Gatomon woke up.  
  
"Ash, they're not your monsters, ok." Takeru said.  
  
Tracey was sketching Palmon and Gatomon. Then Iori woke up and look for Armadillomon. He found him at his feet, "Armadillomon get up."  
  
"Iori, are we back in your world?"  
  
"Iie, we're not." Takeru answered.  
  
Miyako was up and found Hawkmon on her hand. Then Hawkmon open his eyes and saw Miyako, "Are we in your world?"  
  
"Iie." Takeru answered.  
  
"Hey, Hikari are you okay?" Daisuke said while getting up.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Then Daisuke found Veemon near his head, "Veemon wake up."  
  
Veemon slowly open his eyes and saw Daisuke.  
  
"Are we there already?" Jo asked while waking up.  
  
"Iie, sorry Jo, but wherever you were going, it has been cancel." Takeru answered.  
  
Jo found Gomamon on his stomach. Gomamon woke up and saw Jo then he smile, "Jo, where are we?"  
  
"On an island." Takeru answered.  
  
Then Sora, Koushiro, Tentomon, and Biyomon woke up.  
  
"Well, I see that everyone is awake, I'll tell all I know. Okay, we're on an island in a different world. The way we got here was through Myotismon's gate. The way you guys got here, I don't know. This is Ash, Misty, Tracey and this guy is one of the monsters of this world, his name is Pikachu. Now, I'm name is Takeru Takaishi and he's Patamon."  
  
"I'm Hikari Yagami and this is Gatomon."  
  
"Daisuke Motomiya and this is Veemon."  
  
"I'm Miyako Inoue and this is Hawkmon."  
  
"Hi, I'm Iori Hida and this is Armadillomon."  
  
"I'm Yamato Ishida and this is Gabumon."  
  
"I'm Taichi Yagami and he's name is Agumon."  
  
"I'm Sora Takenouchi and she's Biyomon."  
  
"I'm Mimi Tachikawa and she's Palmon."  
  
"I'm Jo Kido and he's Gomamon."  
  
"I'm Koushiro Izumi and this is Tentomon."  
  
"So what is this world call?" Takeru asked.  
  
"It's call nothing but we're on one of the Orange Islands." Tracey answered.  
  
"What kind of monsters lives here?" Koushiro asked.  
  
"Poke'mon." Ash answered.  
  
"Hey Koushiro, how did we get here?" Yamato asked.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, I don't know."  
  
"What, man." Taichi said with a bit of anger.  
  
Then Ash's stomach made a sound, "Well, can we eat now?"  
  
"Let me see, there's a town not too far form here." Tracey said.  
  
"Are you guys coming, too?" Misty said hanging over Yamato.  
  
Yamato look toward Taichi then Taichi nodded his head. Then they headed towards the town.  
  
Meanwhile, far away Satoru and Wormmon woke up. Satoru saw two people and a cat-like thing. One was a girl with a white skirt, a white shirt with the letter "R" on it, with red hair, black gloves and boots. The other one was a guy with white pants, white shirt with the letter "R" on it, purple hair, with black gloves and boots. The cat had a yen on its forehead.  
  
"Hey, who are you and where am I?"  
  
"We're the famous Team Rocket and we're on one of the Orange Islands. And now your going to hand over that Poke'mon!" said the girl.  
  
"Wormmon, who is that?" Satoru asked pointing at the cat.  
  
"I don't know, I've never seen a digimon like that before."  
  
"I'm a Poke'mon and my name is Meowth," said the cat.  
  
"I'm James," said the guy.  
  
"And I'm Jessie." said the girl.  
  
Then Wormmon look at Satoru and saw that his Kaiser clothes were gone and his real world clothes were on, "Satoru, look at your clothes."  
  
He looked and he noticed. He called the Black Rings to him by mind and they came. Then he remember what Takeru said, "What world is this?"  
  
"It's the world of Poke'mon." Meowth said.  
  
"Hey, can I try something?" Satoru asked slyly.  
  
"Go head but that won't save your Poke'mon."  
  
Then Satoru send one of the Black Rings toward Meowth and it got him.  
  
"Meowth, who is your new master?"  
  
"You are Digimon Kaiser." Then he got on his hands and knees.  
  
Satoru walked toward him and took off the Black Ring. Meowth was back to normal, "Hey, what did you do to me?"  
  
"I made one of my slaves."  
  
"Would you like to join us?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"With your little trick we can get any Poke'mon we want."  
  
"Sure, why not. Then you can tell me about the things you call Poke'mon. I'm Satoru and this is Wormmon." Then they started walking to the hillside.  
  
The gang reaches the town and started looking for a restaurant. Then Tentomon found a restaurant near a building with a sign saiding, "Poke'mon Center."  
  
"Hey Ash, what's that building use for?" Daisuke asked pointing toward the building.  
  
"Oh that? That's the Poke'mon Center. It's a place were trainers go to heal their wounded Poke'mon."  
  
They went in the restaurant and found a big round table for all of them can sit together. Ash, with Pikachu in front of him, is to the left to Tracey. To Trace's right is Taichi with Agumon to his right. Sora and Biyomon are to their right and to the right of them is Misty and Togepi in front of her. Next to her is Yamato and Gabumon, Koushiro and Tentomon, Jo with Gomamon in his lap, Mimi and Palmon, Iori and Armadillomon, Miyako and Hawkmon, Hikari with Gatomon in her lap, Takeru with Patamon in front of him, and Daisuke and Veemon. Then this guy with a haircut almost likes Yamato 3 years ago, a blue-purple shirt, blue jeans, and a yin-yang necklace, was walking toward them, "Hey Ash, better late then ever."  
  
"What do you mean by that we were here first?" Hikari said confused.  
  
The guy looked at Hikari and smile, "Hey, Ash boy, who are your new friends?"  
  
"Gary, this is Daisuke, Takeru, Hikaru, Miyako, Iori, Mimi, Jo, Koushiro, Yamato, Sora, and Taichi." Misty said pointing at them.  
  
Then Gary saw Gatomon, "What kind of Poke'mon is that?"  
  
"She's not a Poke'mon, she's a Digimon." Takeru said.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Well, I have one too and the people that Misty introduce also have one."  
  
Gary looked and saw them, "Hey, how would you like to trade one for one of my Poke'mon."  
  
"Why?" Takeru asked.  
  
"I have real strong Poke'mon."  
  
"That's nice, but we can't trade our Digimon. They're our protector and our friend."  
  
"By the way what kind of Poke'mon are they?"  
  
"They're not Poke'mon they're Digimon, Digital Monster."  
  
"What? What kind of Poke'mon is that?"  
  
"They're monsters from a different world, like us. We're not Poke'mon Trainers like you or Ash, we're Digidestined."  
  
"What's a Digidestined? Is that a new name for a Poke'mon Trainer?"  
  
"Iie." Hikari answered.  
  
"Well then, what's a Digidestined?"  
  
"Hi, I'm your waitresses for today. Here's the menu, enjoy," said the lady.  
  
She handed one to every human at the table. Before Takeru open his menu he asks, "Huh who here has money on them?"  
  
The Digidestined went through their stuff and all the money they had was 1,900 yen.  
  
"Don't worry about it we'll pay for the food." Misty said.  
  
Then they open the menu and pick out what they wanted and also the Digimon. Gary was sitting at a nearby table. While they were eating Gary said, "Hey, Ash boy, wanna battle after we eat?"  
  
"Why did you ask that question?" Yamato asked.  
  
"Well, to show you that my Poke'mon are worth the trade."  
  
"Didn't you hear what Takeru said, they're our friends and our protectors. We can't trade them for someone else. Beside they need us to be able to digievolve." Taichi said.  
  
"Hey Taichi, doesn't that sound familiar to you?" Yamato asked, jokingly.  
  
Taichi nodded his head.  
  
"What do you mean by they need you to digievolve? Can't they evolve without you?" Ash asked.  
  
"Not really." Yamato answered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"So what you're saying is that they need you to evolve to their next stage?" Trace asked.  
  
"Hai, but its level and Gatomon and Patamon can digievolve two ways. One way is the normal way digievolving and the second way is armor digievolving." Takeru answered.  
  
"What's a Gatomon and a Patamon? Are they new discover Poke'mon?" Gary asked with excitement.  
  
"Iie, this is Gatomon," Takeru pointing at Gatomon, "And this is Patamon." Holding up Patamon.  
  
"Well, after we eat let's see them evolve, k?"  
  
"Iie, they only digievolve if we're in battle or in danger." Taichi said.  
  
"Well, think of it as a battle."  
  
"Why?" Hikari said.  
  
"Cuz I want to see how well my Poke'mon can fight your Poke'mon."  
  
"Iie. You should only fight your enemies not your friends." Yamato said.  
  
"Hey Yamato, doesn't that sound familiar?" Taichi asked jokingly.  
  
Yamato nodded his head.  
  
"Agumon I'm glad that they're talking not fighting."  
  
"You said it, Gabumon."  
  
"Who are they?" Gary asked.  
  
"Oh, this is Gabumon." Yamato said pointing at him.  
  
"And this is Agumon. Gabumon is Yamato Digimon and Agumon is mine."  
  
"So who are the other Poke'mon?"  
  
"Digimon." Koushiro corrected.  
  
"This is Biyomon." Sora said.  
  
"This is Tentomon."  
  
"This is Gomamon."  
  
"This is Palmon."  
  
"This is Armadillomon."  
  
"This is Hawkmon."  
  
"This is Veemon."  
  
"Well, what type are they?"  
  
"Gabumon, Patamon, and Palmon are data." Yamato answered.  
  
"And I think everyone else is a vaccine." Taichi said.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, there's three types for Digimon. There's data, virus, and vaccine." Koushiro answered.  
  
"Oh, okay then. Well, what level are they?"  
  
"All but Gatomon are Rookies. She's a Champion." Hikari answered.  
  
"How many levels are they?"  
  
"Well there's a Digiegg when they're first born. Baby is when they hatch but have no attacks. In-training is when they have an attack but it's not that strong. A Rookie is when they have a bit more power in their attack power. The same goes with Champion, Ultimate, and Mage but they get more power too." Koushiro answered.  
  
"Hey, where can I get a Digimon?"  
  
"Yeah!" Ash said.  
  
"Well, you can't just get one you have to be a Digidestined." Koushiro answered.  
  
"Well Ash. Do you except my challenge?"  
  
"Yeah. Then I'll show you who's the master."  
  
Then Gary smiled and turns around.  
  
"Why did that do that? Is he your enemy or something?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"He's my rival."  
  
"Ash, I think this is a good time to show them how we do things around here." Misty said.  
  
"What so good about fighting?" Mimi asked.  
  
"But then again he's Ash's rival so it's natural for them to fight. One day they'll act like Ogremon and Leomon on the day that Leomon died." Jo said, hoping that would answer Mimi's question.  
  
After they finish eating they head outside the city.  
  
"Ok, are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Arcanine go!" Gary said.  
  
Then Gary was holding a ball with red on the top and white on the bottom then a red beam shouted out and took a shape. It looks like a dog with tiger's stripes.  
  
"Squirtle I choose you!" Ash said.  
  
The same thing happened, but the shape look like a turtle. Hikari took pictures of both. Arcanine and Squirtle were facing each other then a big blast came from the side, "Prepare for trouble."  
  
"Make that double."  
  
"To protect the world from devastation."  
  
"To unit the people within our nation."  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love."  
  
"To extend our reaches to the stars above."  
  
"Jessie."  
  
"James."  
  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."  
  
"Surround now or prepare to fight."  
  
"Meowth that's right."  
  
"Hey, can you go away? I'm about to have a match here." Ash asked.  
  
"Oh and here we thought that you would like to meet our newest members." Jessie said.  
  
"Well, here they are. Satoru and Wormmon!" James announced.  
  
Then they appear right behind Meowth.  
  
"Satoru! How did he get here?" Daisuke asked with anger.  
  
"He tackle me toward the gate when it was open so he, also, fell in."  
  
Then 'Black Rings' came toward Pikachu, Squirtle, and Arcanine and got them,  
  
"Now, Poke'mon get your trainers' Poke'mon and send them out!" Satoru commanded.  
  
They turn around, with glowing red eyes, and face their trainer.  
  
"Hey Pikachu, Squirtle what's wrong with you?"  
  
"Hey Arcanine what's up with you?"  
  
They darted toward them. Arcanine use 'Flame Thrower' on Gary. Gary dodges it but Arcanine grab the things that he and Squirtle were in. Squirtle did 'Water Gun' and Pikachu did 'Thunder'. Ash dodges their attacks.  
  
"Goldeen, Staryu, Poliwag use 'Water Gun' now!" Misty ordered.  
  
Then three beams came and one from to a fish with a horn, a starfish with a jewel in the middle of it and a blue thing with a tail and a spiral in the middle of it and a pinkish mouth.  
  
Hikari took pictures of these, too. Their 'Water Gun' got Squirtle but the 'Black Ring' didn't disappear.  
  
"Now it's my turn Venonat 'Sleep Powder'!" Tracey said.  
  
Then a bug-like thing came out. It had red eyes with lines in them and a purple body. Hikari took a picture of this one, too. Pikachu fell asleep. Then 'Black Rings' appeared in the sky. They headed toward the Poke'mon that didn't have a 'Black Ring' on them and got them.  
  
"Get the remaining Poke'mon now!" Satoru ordered.  
  
Togepi claimed over Misty's shoulder to her purse and got one of those balls. Then a duck like creature came out of the ball. Venonat went to Tracey and got two of them. A mini Snimon and the other one a blue mouse. Then Pikachu got up and jumped toward Ash. Pikachu grabbed three balls and a red fire lizard with wings, a light blue frog with a green bulb on its back, and a tan bull with three tails. Hikari took pictures of them. Then 'Black Rings' got them, too.  
  
"Hey guys, is that all the Poke'mon you got?" Taichi asked.  
  
"Hai, why." Ash asked.  
  
"Everyone retreat!"  
  
"What!? I'll never leave my Poke'mon!"  
  
"Not for good. We'll come back for them but we need a plan to do that ok."  
  
Ash nodded his head.  
  
Then they ran towards the town. While they were running they heard Satoru laughing. They reach the town. Ash and Gary walked toward the Poke'mon Center.  
  
"Why are we here?" Iori asked.  
  
"Because my grandpa has the rest of our Poke'mon." Gary answered.  
  
They headed in and there was a lady with pink hair that looks like a nurse was behind a desk. Ash and Gary walked toward a TV with a telephone on the side of its screen.  
  
"Ash, what's this and who is that?" Koushiro asked.  
  
"Huh, oh, that's Nurse Joy and this is a phone."  
  
"That's a phone! Wow that's cool." Taichi said.  
  
Gary sat down on the seat. Ash, Misty, and Tracey went over there, too. Takeru, with Patamon, went over to see how the phone worked. Gary pushed a button then a man with gray hair that look like a scientist appeared on the screen.  
  
"Hey Ash, who's that?" Takeru whispered.  
  
"This is Professor Oak." He whispered back.  
  
"Grandpa can you send some of mine Poke'mon and Ash's too?" Gary asked.  
  
"Why?" Professor Oak asked, "Who's that?"  
  
"Huh, oh this is Takeru. His one of Ash's new friends."  
  
"One, where are the other friends?"  
  
"Behind me looking around the Poke'mon Center."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we're not Poke'mon Trainers." Takeru answered.  
  
"Well, you should know what a Poke'mon Center looks like."  
  
"We're from a different world."  
  
"What how can you be from another world?"  
  
"Well, we accidentally came here."  
  
"How?"  
  
Takeru told how he and the younger kids got here and what he knew of the older kids. When he was finished, Professor Oak's eyes got wider and wider, "Say where did you get that Poke'mon?"  
  
"Patamon isn't a Poke'mon he's a Digimon."  
  
"A Digimon. Is that the name of the new undiscovered Poke'mons?"  
  
"Iie, a digimon is short for Digital Monster and they live in the Digital World where we came from."  
  
"Can you put the Digimon near the screen?"  
  
"He's name is Patamon."  
  
Then Takeru move closer to the screen.  
  
"Hmmm, what can he do?"  
  
"Well, he has an attack called 'Boom Bubble' then he can digievolve to Angemon, MangaAngemon, and he can armor digievolve to Pegasusmon."  
  
"Hey, wait a minute, you guys could have fought that kid, right? So why didn't you?" Gary asked with anger.  
  
"Yeah, why didn't you?" Ash asked the same way but a bit kinder.  
  
"They can't." Takeru looked down at Patamon, sadly.  
  
"Why can't they? Are they scared or something?" Gary asked with the same tone.  
  
"Iie, that's not it. They can't digievolve."  
  
"Why?" Ash asked, not sounding as mad as Gary.  
  
"Because Satoru did something to your Digimon so now they can't digievolve even armor digievolve."  
  
"Oh, digievolve is that what you call evolve?" Professor Oak asked.  
  
"Huh, yeah. I guess."  
  
"Do they stay that way?"  
  
"Iie, they have to dedigievolve to either a level down or three levels down. It all depends on the level they are went they fight."  
  
"Can you send one to me? I would love to study it."  
  
"Sorry but they have to stay with us."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause they can't digievolve without us."  
  
"How is that possible?"  
  
"We have special powers that allows our digimon to digievolve. Don't ask me how we got the powers 'cause I don't know."  
  
"Grandpa, can you help us now?" Gray asked.  
  
"Hmmm, oh yes. Now want is it that you call me for?"  
  
"Ash and I were about to have a match but then this people from Team Rocket came. One of them had a Poke'mon I've never seen before. Some how he is able to control our Poke'mon with is black ring. He got all the Poke'mon we had so can you send us some of our Poke'mon?"  
  
"His name is Satoru." Takeru answered.  
  
"What did you say?" Misty asked.  
  
"His name is Satoru and that monster with him is also a Digimon and its name is Wormmon."  
  
"And how would you know?" Trace asked.  
  
"He's our enemy."  
  
"Gray, here's some of your Poke'mon. Ash you have to have a lot of Tauros in your group."  
  
"That's ok Professor Oak."  
  
"Tauros? Who's that?" Takeru asked.  
  
Ash pulled out his Poke'dex, "This is Tauros."  
  
Then a picture of that bull came up.  
  
"Oh, so that's Tauros. Who else do you have?"  
  
"I have a Muk, Kinglar, and Tauroses."  
  
"May I see a picture of them?"  
  
Then the picture of Tauros changes to a purple thing with hands.  
  
"This is Muk and this is Kinglar." Ash said.  
  
Then the picture of Muk changes to a crab with big claws.  
  
"So Grandpa, can you send our Poke'mon?" Gray asked.  
  
"Ok Gray, your Poke'mon are coming first."  
  
Then a light came from the far side of the phone and 6 of those balls appear.  
  
"Ash, what's that?" Takeru asked.  
  
"Those are called Poke'balls. They're what we use to catch the Poke'mon in." Ash explained.  
  
Gray grabs the Poke'balls and headed toward the door.  
  
"Where're you going?" Takeru asked.  
  
"I'm going to fight that kid again." Gray said.  
  
"If you go without a plan then the Poke'mon you have with you will go to Satoru."  
  
"I don't thing so."  
  
"Can you wait till Ash gets his Poke'mon and we come up with a plan?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So you won't loose your Poke'mon again."  
  
Takeru and Gray looked at each other, not moving. Then a flash of light came and 6 more Poke'balls appear.  
  
"Hey Ash, are you done?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Misty, Tracey do you have other Poke'mon like Ash and Gray?"  
  
"No." Trace answered.  
  
"Oh, let's see about that plan to get your other ones back."  
  
They walked over to the other guys.  
  
"Guys, we need a plan to get their Poke'mon back."  
  
"Right. Now tell me what can the Poke'mon that Satoru now has can do?" Koushiro asked.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Tracey asked.  
  
"So I can think of some why to get them back and it also good to know what we're up against so maybe our digimon can help."  
  
"Why do you have to think of the plan?"  
  
"The others do help but I have the Crest of Knowledge. So, I usually think of a plan. Now, tell me what can they do?"  
  
"My Poke'mon are Marill, Venonat, and Scyther. Marill can do 'Water Gun'. Venonat can do 'Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, and Psybeam'. Scyther 'Double Team, Agility, Sword Dance, Slash, and Cut'."  
  
"Pikachu can do 'Thunder, Thunder Bolt, Thunder Shock, Quick Attack, and Agility'. Squirtle can do 'Water Gun, Hydro Pump, and Skull Bash'. Charizard can do 'Flame Thrower, Fire Spin, Seismic Toss, and Dragon Rage'. Bulbasaur, 'Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Solar Beam, Tackle, Leaf Seed'. Tauros 'Fissure and Tackle.'" Ash said.  
  
"My Arcanine can do 'Flame Thrower, Fire Spin, Fire Blast, and Dragon Rage'. Nidoking, 'Horn Attack, Tackle, and Hyper Beam'. Nidoqueen, 'Scratch, Tackle, and Poison Sting'. Pigedot, 'Mirror Move, Wing Attack, and Gust'. Eevee: 'Tackle, Reflect, Rage, and Take Down'. Doutrio, 'Peck, Quick Attack, Tri Attack, Agility'." Gary said.  
  
Misty move closer to Yamato then said, "Poliwag can do 'Water Gun, Bubble, and Double Slap'. Staryu, 'Water Gun, Swift, and Tackle'. Goldeen, 'Water Gun and Horn Attack'. Psyduck can do 'Scratch and Tail Wag' but with a big headache he can do 'Confusion and Disable'."  
  
While Misty was saying that Yamato was inching away from her.  
  
"Now that done. I'm leaving." Gary said as he was heading toward the doors.  
  
"Wait, did you heal your Poke'mon?" Trace asked.  
  
"No."  
  
Then he walked toward Nurse Joy, "Hello, how may I help you?"  
  
"I need my Poke'mon heal up."  
  
"Ok, let me see your Poke'mon, please."  
  
Then Gray handed his Poke'balls to her. She took them to the back of the center.  
  
"Are you thinking of fighting Satoru by yourself?" Takeru asked.  
  
"Yes." Gary answered looking at the door that Nurse Joy used.  
  
"You do know that, by yourself, you don't stand a change against him, right?"  
  
"I don't care. If I could get my Poke'mon…."  
  
"How do you think of getting them back without a plan? If you stay with us, you'll get them back in no time." Gary gave Takeru a look then went back to his original position.  
  
"So, you're not doing to wait for us to make a plan, right? You're going to fight Satoru, right?"  
  
He nodded his head. Takeru walked back to the others with sadness on his face.  
  
While they were at the Poke'mon Center, Team Rocket was in the woods.  
  
"Hurrah, we finely got some Poke'mon to take back to the boss!" Jessie yelled with joy.  
  
"Who said I'm giving then up?" Satoru said with a serious looked on his face.  
  
"Well, we need to give our boss some rare Poke'mon." James explained.  
  
"So they're rare Poke'mon?"  
  
"Well, they have great power." Jessie said.  
  
"Oh, by the way, can we take Wormmon to the boss, too?" James asked.  
  
Satoru looked down at Wormmon and he looked up at him. Satoru close his eyes to think. After awhile, he opened his eyes than announce, "We'll go with you to see your 'boss', but Wormmon won't be his."  
  
"Oh, that right. And why not?" Jessie asks with a bit of anger.  
  
"Now, now Jess he has his reasons to why Wormmon won't be going to the boss." James answers while trying to clam Jessie.  
  
Satoru smiled a little and giggled. Wormmon was surprise. That was the first time he had ever seen Satoru smiled with happiness on his face.  
  
"By the way," Both Jessie and James looked at him, "Why did you say that poem before you attack?"  
  
"Because that's our motto. Got a problem with it?" Jessie asked this with a bit of anger.  
  
"Iie, but I think you said so many times to let your foes know that you're there, right?"  
  
All three of them thought about that then James whispered to Jessie and Meowth but Satoru and Wormmon couldn't hear it, "Ya know, he's right."  
  
They nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"What did that kid mean by a match?"  
  
"He meant a Poke'mon Match. That's when two Poke'mon, with trainers, battle each other to see who has the strongest Poke'mon." Meowth answered.  
  
"Are those kids your enemy?"  
  
"You could say that." James answered.  
  
"What are their names?"  
  
"We don't know. We never learn their names," Jessie answered, "Why did you asked?"  
  
"I thought by now you'd have know their names."  
  
"I bet you don't know your enemies' names." Meowth said with pride.  
  
"I do know my enemies' names."  
  
"Then name them."  
  
"Ok, the guy with the whitish hat is Takeru. The girl with the camera is Hikari. The one with the goggles is Daisuke. The small one is Iori. The girl with glasses is Miyako. The big brown hair is Taichi. The orange hair girl is Sora. The guy with the guitar is Yamato. The guy with the glasses is Jo. The light brown hair is Koushiro. The pink hair girl, I've never seen before so I don't know her name."  
  
"Ha you said that you knew their names."  
  
"Well, I think her Digimon is Palmon so she might… actually she is Mimi."  
  
"Are you sure?" James asked.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"How?" Jessie asked.  
  
All eyes where on Satoru.  
  
"Well, before we came here, in the Digital World, I was looking in the Digital history and I found out who were the old Digidestined, their crest, and their Digimon."  
  
"Oh, by the way, what did you put around my neck when we first met?" Meowth was rubbed his neck.  
  
"I put one of my 'Black Rings' on you. I made them in the Digital World. I use it to control the Digimons."  
  
"Why control them?" James asked.  
  
"I'm planning on ruling the Digital World."  
  
"I guess your enemies are trying it stop you. What's their reason to?" Jessie asked.  
  
"What reasons dose your enemy has on fighting you?"  
  
"We work for Team Rocket. Our job is to capture rare, valuable, or unusual Poke'mon."  
  
"Oh, I told you that I'm trying to take over the Digital World so you should know the reason for them to fight me."  
  
"Are Digimon like Poke'mon?" James asked.  
  
"Hai and iie."  
  
"Do tell." Meowth said.  
  
"Hai, for evolving and having attack power. Iie, for many reasons: they only have three types not 15; you can't teach them attacks; they're not flesh and blood, they're data; they have levels they could reach; when they evolve, it's called digievolve, they can dedigievolve, too; they don't have to stay in one from all the time."  
  
"What?" Meowth yelled with his mouth wide open.  
  
"Can all Digimon do that?" James asked.  
  
Satoru nodded.  
  
Jessie grabbed James and Meowth and walked toward the forest nearby, dragging them to the forest.  
  
She looked back, "We'll be back."  
  
Satoru looked at Wormmon then looked back at Jessie, "Ok."  
  
She walked toward the forest again, still dragging them. She made sure that they were out of their sight. Then she dropped them.  
  
"Ok, I got a plan."  
  
"What is it?" James asked while getting up.  
  
"We can take those kids' Digimon instead."  
  
"Do you really think that he'll let us?" Meowth asked looking doubtful.  
  
"Yes, of course, he helped with our problem so we should do the same." Jessie looked pretty happy with her answer.  
  
"Jess, he never really helped us." James said with a little fear.  
  
She gave him a confused looked.  
  
"He won't give us Wormmon for some reason, but when we said we're taking the Poke'mon to the boss he said 'who said I'll giving them up', remember? He never said he'll give them to the boss."  
  
Jessie got madder and madder at every word James was saying; "I guess we just have to take them then won't we."  
  
"But we can't" Meowth answered.  
  
"And why not?" Jessie almost yelled when she said this.  
  
"Well," he looked at them, "if we try to take them away he can use them."  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right. He has those 'Black Rings' on them. But he did say that he'll come with us to meet the boss." James pointed out.  
  
"Then we'll ask him." Jessie said.  
  
They walked back to where they felt Satoru. When they got there, he and Wormmon were gone. They looked around the site then Meowth said, "Hey I found them."  
  
Jessie and James ran to where Meowth was to see that Satoru and Wormmon were with the Poke'mon. They slid down the hill. When they got there they saw Satoru with a computer on his lap.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" Jessie demanded.  
  
"I'm reaching this Poke'mon." He pointed at Pikachu.  
  
There was a wire that was on the 'black ring'.  
  
"How do you think of doing that?" James asked.  
  
"I stick one end of that wire," he pointed to the wire, "to the 'black ring' on the Poke'mon, then put the other end to my computer. Then the data, of the Poke'mon, comes up in my laptop."  
  
"I gotta question for you." Jessie said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is it ok if we give these Poke'mon and your enemy's Digimon to our boss?"  
  
"Hmmm, give me time. I'll give you the answers tomorrow."  
  
Team Rocket walked back up the hill to the campsite.  
  
Back at the Poke'mon Center…  
  
"Takeru, what's he doing to do?" Yamato asked noticing that he was sad.  
  
"I think he's going to fight. If he dose he'll lose." Takeru looked sadder when he said that.  
  
"Yeah, that's Gary for ya." Ash announced.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hikari asked.  
  
"He has a thick head."  
  
"Yea, almost as thick as yours, Ash." Misty said with a little laugh.  
  
"Hey Taichi." Takeru whispered to him.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Is your head still as thick when we first became the digidestined?"  
  
Taichi gave him a confused looked then said, "I don't think so, but we'll find out."  
  
Then he smiles to show that he got the joke.  
  
"So, can you tell me more about Poke'mon?" Koushiro asked.  
  
"They have more then three types, no levels, we can catch and train them, they can evolve but they can't devolve, some can't even evolve at all, there's over 150 of them, and they can't talk human language. I think that's it." Tracey explained.  
  
"Can you tell me what the types are?"  
  
"Sure, there's normal, fire, water, thunder, grass, ice, poison, fighting, dragon, flying, ghost, rock, ground, physic and bug. Rock is usually with ground. The same goes for flying and normal, ice and water, grass and poison. Ghost is always with poison."  
  
"By looking at our Digimon, what type would you put them in?"  
  
Tracey looked at them and said, "Patamon-flying/normal, Gatomon-normal, Veemon-dragon, Hawkmon-flying/normal, Armadillomon-ground, Palmon- grass/poison, Gomamon-water, Tentomon-bug/flying, Biyomon-flying/normal, Agumon-dragon, and Gabumon, I guessing dragon but I can't tell Yamato can you tell me what he can do?"  
  
"Ok, his attack is called 'blue blaster', he can use his claws to cut, makes good campfires, fur really warm, can warp digievolve, he could swim but he doesn't like to, and that's all, I think. Is there anything that I forgot, Gabumon?" Yamato looked down at him.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"What dose his attack look like?"  
  
"A blue fire thing. If that's helps?"  
  
"A little. Ok then, he would be dragon/ice."  
  
"Now what would Wormmon's type be?" Koushiro asked.  
  
"A bug."  
  
"Koushiro, what plan do you have?" Iori asked.  
  
"I think that if your Digimon can't digievolve…. wait what about armor digievolving?" Koushiro looked at Iori.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Ok, since they can't digievolve or armor digievolve, then they will have to learn the ways of this world and the same goes for us. To defect Satoru and Team Rocket, we would have to use the way this world and the Digital World. I think, that's would be the best way to go."  
  
"Koushiro, what makes you sure they can do that?" Hikari asked sounding worried.  
  
"I'm not sure but remember that they're digital but maybe in this world they're both fresh and digital like in our world."  
  
"What do you mean?" Daisuke looked confused when he asked.  
  
"You see, Daisuke, Digimon can stop themselves from deleting by their will power. I think, they can also stay at the level they were deleted in or digievolve to the next or maybe even the highest level." Jo explained.  
  
"Hey, Koushiro, what would we learn from this world?" Agumon asked.  
  
"I don't know. That question should go to those guys." He pointed to Ash, Misty, and Tracey, "but I guess they would teach you in how to be Poke'mon/Digimon."  
  
"Do you think that it's save?" Misty asked.  
  
"I don't know, this has never been done before but if they do this, they might be able to defect Satoru here, then when we get back to the Digital World should be save."  
  
"That would be a good thing." Takeru said. But I have a feeling that if we defect Satoru that the Digiworld will still need our help.  
  
"Well Takeru, all we could do is hope." Yamato said, winking at Takeru.  
  
Takeru knew what he meant.  
  
Nurse Joy walked up to the group, "It's getting late. You should all stay here tonight."  
  
"Thank you very much." Taichi said this while bowing.  
  
She smiled and walked away.  
  
"I wish we could sleep outside." Takeru said then looked at the door.  
  
"Why?" Sora asked.  
  
"Just to remind me of the old days."  
  
Then the doors started to close. Takeru wanted to go and stop the doors but he knew he couldn't.  
  
"So, Ash where can we sleep?" Daisuke asked.  
  
Ash looked around at the others. He noticed that Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, Hikari, and his friends were the only ones looking at him for the answer. The others were looking at the door.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
The others looked at him as he walked to a door. They followed him to a room full of bunkbeds. It looked big enough to fit armies. The site made Takeru sadder. He love being in Digiworld. Seeing things that reminded him of the past. All the good and evil Digimon of the strange, but warming, world. Yamato put his hand on Takeru's shoulder. He looked to see a smiling comfort. He smiled back, though he wasn't in the smiling mood but he made sure that Yamato didn't see it.  
  
"This is the sleeping area." Ash announced.  
  
"Cool, but is there a separate room for the girls?" Miyako asked.  
  
"Yes follow me." Misty answered.  
  
The girls followed her to another room. It was as big as the other one.  
  
"Where are the bathe rooms?" Sora asked.  
  
Mimi looked at her with sad eyes.  
  
Misty didn't see Mimi's eyes, "I think, it's down there."  
  
She pointed toward another door at the end of the hallway. On one door said 'girls' the other 'boys'. Sora, Biyomon, Mimi, and Palmon headed toward there. Miyako, Hikari, Gatomon, and Hawkmon went to bed. Misty did the same. Ash, Tracey, Daisuke, and Cody went to bed. The other went to the 'boys' bathe room. Both a bathe rooms were silent. The girls were the first to get out. They reach the door to their room then the guys came out. This made them smile.  
  
"Everyone, get dress. We need to talk about tomorrow." Koushiro announced in an almost whispering voice.  
  
"But what about the others?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Let them sleep. We could think of this meeting for the first 7 digidestined. The meeting place is in front of the door."  
  
They nodded their heads to show that they understood.  
  
They move fast. In a few seconds all was in the meeting spot. Koushiro and Tentomon backs faced the door. Taichi, Sora, Agumon, and Biyomon backs faced the wired phones. Takeru, Yamato, Patamon, and Gabumon backs faced the seats. Mimi, Jo, Palmon, Gomamon backs faced the counter were Nurse Joy works.  
  
"So Koushiro, what is it that you wanted to as or tell us?" Sora asked.  
  
"It's about this world." Koushiro looked at the floor.  
  
"Well?" Taichi said.  
  
"I think this world might be like the Digital World."  
  
"Why do you think that?" Jo asked.  
  
"Cause of my laptop."  
  
"So what about it?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I didn't have it at the place I was at."  
  
"Ya know, I didn't have my harmonica or my guitar case with me either." Yamato said.  
  
"So Koushiro, what you're saying is that we got the things we had when we first landed in Digiworld?" Sora asked.  
  
"As far as I know, Mimi has her bag, same with Jo but it's the blue one, you have the little thing were you put the first aid kit; Taichi has the blue head band and his goggles even though Daisuke still have his. Yamato has his harmonica, Takeru his backpack, and me my laptop. Taichi do you have your telescope?"  
  
"Yea, but what about Hikari?" Taichi asked.  
  
Everyone knew that she was the eighth child that they were looking for 3 years ago.  
  
"Well, if someone can go and look if she as her whistle than she should be at this meeting."  
  
Sora got up and walked to the girls' room. She opened the door and looked to where Hikari was sleeping. Sora saw no whistle so she closes the door and walked back to the others.  
  
Back to Team Rocket campsite…  
  
"Satoru, you should get some rest. You could continue tomorrow." Wormmon sounded worry.  
  
"I'm almost done. Then we'll head to bed." Satoru looked up at the sky.  
  
The moon and stars were out. It was a warm night, clam and peaceful.  
  
"Satoru, what are you going to do with their digimon?"  
  
"I have forgotten about them. Hmmm, maybe I could…..I don't know."  
  
Wormmon looked at Satoru, worried but he didn't notice. Then he looked at the creatures that they put the 'black rings' on. All of them were asleep.  
  
"Do you think they'll take that answer, Satoru?"  
  
"Hu, what do you mean?" Satoru looked at Wormmon.  
  
He was still looking at the sleeping creatures.  
  
"Your new friends. They wanted to take these plus them to their boss. I would like to know what plans you have for them."  
  
"Why?" Satoru now sounded worried.  
  
Wormmon looked at him with water forming in his eyes. "For two reasons. One I'm digimon too and they also wanted me. Two, you always tell me your plans."  
  
Satoru notice that a tear escaped his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll ask their boss what he's going to do with them. I'm not going to hand them to him if he as a bad idea or something you wouldn't like." He smiled at his green friend.  
  
Wormmon smiled back.  
  
"As for plans. I think we would use this creatures to help in something."  
  
"This isn't like you. You always have a plan."  
  
"Your right. Maybe it's because I need some rest."  
  
Then a noise came from the laptop. That indicated that all the information was done downloading. Satoru type in something then turn it off.  
  
"Ok, now we can get some sleep."  
  
They walked up the hill to the campsite. When they got there, they saw their friends were asleep. Satoru went to a tree near them and slept on it. Wormmon slept on his lap. Soon after they fell asleep.  
  
At the Poke'mon Center, Sora got back to the others. She shook her head and they understood. She sat down I her spot.  
  
"Ok Koushiro, so what do you think we should do?" Taichi asked.  
  
"I think we should try to get these guys to digievolve."  
  
"But how?" Mimi sounded worried.  
  
"We can try when no one is around."  
  
"The question still stands, Koushiro." Jo said almost loud.  
  
"The 'try things' is that part. We have them their limits."  
  
"I'm ready for anything, Koushiro." Tentomon announced.  
  
The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"But why all the secrecy, Koushiro?" Yamato asked, "I mean that if we keep this a secret do you think that they'll trust us? Hikari more than anyone else."  
  
"And don't forget the training too." Sora added.  
  
"Guys, I'm not forgetting that. Well, maybe about the trust part but like I said we have to do this when on one else is around. That means if you're by yourself and all, one, or none of us is with you, train you and your Digimon 'cause that might be the only chance you'll get."  
  
"The trust part?" Taichi said.  
  
"We can say it was an experiment and we have our reason for not letting Hikari in."  
  
Silence filled the room.  
  
"I say we keep this going for as long as we can. There's a good reason why Hikari can't be apart of this but we haven't found it yet. I think we should go with Koushiro's plan. He'd never been wrong before." Takeru said.  
  
Everyone was surprised. He remembers when they looked like this when they were deciding to go to Surver or not. This thought made him smile inside.  
  
"But don't you think that Hikari would feel bad if she isn't apart of this." Mimi pointed out.  
  
"She might but there's a reason why she doesn't have her old whistle and until we find that reason, she can't be apart of this. Hopefully she'll understand. Taichi, Sora, Mimi don't tell her anything." Koushiro said.  
  
"Ok, so do we start tonight?" Yamato asked.  
  
"Iie. Right now we need the sleep. Plus, we're in a building. Let's get back to bed before someone wakes up."  
  
They headed back to their rooms.  
  
Once in bed everyone, but Takeru and Patamon, fell asleep right away.  
  
"Takeru." Patamon whispered.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Do you think Hikari would get mad?"  
  
"Maybe, but I think she would get mad over the fact of Gatomon. She being a champion that can't, again, get to her ultimate. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I just wanted you opinion, that's all."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Iie." Patamon sounded nerves about something and Takeru could tell.  
  
"I can't get any sleep. Wanna come with me to the bathroom?"  
  
"Ok." Patamon sounded relieved that that topic was over but Takeru wasn't about to give up.  
  
They got to the bathroom, Takeru turn on the water from the sink. He put his hands in the water and splashed it on his face. Patamon was standing near Takeru.  
  
"So Patamon, is there anything else you would like to tell me that you didn't want to tell me in the bedroom?"  
  
Patamon stared at the floor.  
  
By this, Takeru knew that whatever it was, it was personally and Patamon didn't want to tell him. "Hey buddy, you can tell me. What's wrong?" As he said this, he was picking up Patamon.  
  
When he was at chest level, Patamon put his head on Takeru's chest. Takeru felt a tear drop on his arm.  
  
"Patamon?" Takeru was worried about this yellow creature. For he was with him ever since he first went to Digiworld. Only one time when they fought but that was to be forgotten. Then it hit Takeru. The reason was Patamon is crying is because of Gatomon But I thought that only Angemon and Angewomon loved each other not Patamon and Gatomon. This thought made him smile.  
  
"Patamon, do you think it's unfair to leave Gatomon out of this?"  
  
Patamon look at Takeru with question and tears in his eyes.  
  
"Well? Do you think that?" Takeru sounded kind for he knew that this was very important to him.  
  
"Hai. I mean, she the one who really needs to get to the next level. Koushiro want to leave them out and you agreed with him."  
  
"I did and I didn't. I agreed with him that we need to train when on ones around but the part I didn't agree with is to leave Hikari out. I think they should also be in this too."  
  
"Then why did you say that?"  
  
"I thought that she'll get the training when she's ready."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She might need time to be ready for this training; same goes for Gatomon. They might not be ready like when we found them while fighting Myotismon. Maybe we have to wait awhile before they join us, ok. I fell just as bad as you."  
  
"You are?" About what?" Patamon's tear started to disappear.  
  
"About not having Hikari with us. The same way for you not having Gatomon with us."  
  
Patamon was blushing. "Wwwhat do you mean?"  
  
"I know how you feel for Gatomon. That's the way Angemon and Angewomon feel toward each other."  
  
"What!? Iie, iie, iie, iie, Gatomon and I are only friends. Whatever made you think that?" His face was getting redder.  
  
"Patamon, you don't need to hide it from me. You love Gatomon and that's why you were crying before."  
  
"Iie, iie, iie!"  
  
"Patamon don't fight your feelings. Now you do love Gatomon, don't you?"  
  
"Well… what ever gave you that idea anyway?"  
  
"The way you're acting before and now. The way someone loves someone would act if the person didn't know they liked them."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Meaning that if you love someone but that someone doesn't know then you're acting as a friend till you'll find out how that person feels for you."  
  
"I guess so but how would you know if I do or not?"  
  
"Cause I'm going though the same thing."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Yep, I love Hikari but I never came out and told her so I never know if she likes me in that way or not."  
  
"What about Daisuke?"  
  
"I think she likes the power over him. So you love Gatomon?"  
  
"Hai. I mean. Man!"  
  
"Got ya. Patamon. You can tell me. Remember that I might be able to help."  
  
"Ok, it's that same problem with you. I never told her."  
  
"I think this couldn't be a better place to tell them how we feel."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We're in another world, trouble can come anytime it wish; you can't digievolve, the prefect place to protect them and to show that we love them."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Now, we should go to bed."  
  
Patamon nodded in agreement.  
  
Takeru notice that Patamon's eyes were still red from when he was crying. He walked over to the paper towels and grabbed one for Patamon. He handed it to him and Patamon was looking in the mirror for the reason why Takeru was going this. Then he noticed his red eyes, too. He took it and try to wipe it away. Then Takeru turn to the sink with the running water. Patamon flew over there and started to wash his face. Then the door started to open. Takeru went over to where Patamon was. Patamon looked up to the mirror to see if his eyes were still red and they weren't so he wiped the water off his face. The person that was entering the bathroom was now showing himself to Takeru and Patamon. It was Daisuke and Veemon.  
  
"So this is where you went to. What are you doing?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"Well…. I couldn't sleep so I went to splash water on my face and the same goes for Patamon."  
  
"Right." Patamon assured.  
  
"Oh, what were you guys talkin' about near the door?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know, when you guys got back from your bath. You got dressed, very fast too, and head to the door. There you talk then Sora got up and went to her room then got out shook head. Then you went back to talking."  
  
"After that you went back to bed then you went here with Patamon." Veemon added.  
  
Takeru and Patamon were worried that they might have to tell them but they didn't show it.  
  
"I don't know what you're talkin' about. The only time I got out of that room was to take a bath and to splashed water on my face."  
  
Patamon nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Then what took you so long?" Daisuke look like he out smarted Takeru but he hadn't.  
  
"It took more than one splash. Plus, I was telling Patamon what we should do next."  
  
"Then what are you going to do?"  
  
"It's none of your business."  
  
Patamon flew back in Takeru's arms. He walked past Daisuke to the door. When he reached for it and open it, Daisuke said, "Takeru, thought I let's ya know. Now we're in a different world, you won't have your way with Hikari."  
  
"What do you mean?" Takeru never look back.  
  
"I mean that she'll fall in love with me not you."  
  
"That goes the same with you too, Patamon." Takeru and Patamon looked at each other.  
  
Patamon had a confused looked while Takeru had a confidence looked.  
  
"What are you talking about now? I'm only thinking of Hikari as a friend, but let me give you an advice."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"If you make or force someone to love you then they will never really love you for you forced them to. If someone loved me then I'll give them my answer when I'm ready."  
  
"What did you mean 'the same goes for me', Veemon?"  
  
"I meant for Gatomon."  
  
"Then the same advice goes for me. Good night."  
  
Takeru walked out of the room before they could say another word. He headed to the bedroom. When they got there, they got in bed and fall asleep.  
  
Takeru was running on a path with rows of trees on both sides of it. Patamon was flying next to his head. Then a cry of pain broke the silence of the place. Takeru ran faster for the cry sounded like his oniisan, Yamato. Soon a second path lines up with Takeru's and Satoru and Wormmon were on it. Then they were both following the cry of pain. More and more the cry all of Takeru's friends could be heard. Soon the forest cleared and all of them were on the ground. The digidestined, Team Rocket, Ash, Misty, Tracey, and their Poke'mon; all of them were there. They looked lifeless. Then a dark figure was walking behind the bodies. Satoru and Wormmon seem to recognize the figure in black. Then an evil laugh came from the figure. It almost sounded like Devimon's voice. Then another figure came next to the first one. The second figure blasts something at them. There was a bright light then Takeru woke up and hit his head against the next bed above him, "Ouch."  
  
Takeru looked around to see if he woke anyone up. He saw that Daisuke and Veemon were back in their bed, sleeping. He saw no one else up. Takeru laid his head down and fell asleep.  
  
At Team Rocket campsite, Satoru woke up from a nightmare, too. He looked around to see that no one was awake. "Who was that person? Why did it seem that I knew that person?"  
  
Satoru looked back at Team Rocket then remembering that, in the dream, they were lifeless. Then he remembered that Wormmon was at his side and Takeru, Patamon were with him, too. The other digidestined and their Digimon were lifeless as well; same with the new people and the Poke'mon that he had. He wanted to look at the Poke'mon but Wormmon was on his lap. Satoru decided to go back to sleep.  
  
At the Poke'mon Center in the morning. The sun was shining in the boys' room. Someone shaking him was awakening Takeru. He turns to see who it was. The person was his oniisan Yamato.  
  
"Yamato, what is it?"  
  
"All the others are up and it's time you're up too."  
  
Takeru turn his head to where Patamon was. He didn't find Patamon there.  
  
"Where's Patamon?"  
  
"Outside."  
  
Takeru got up. Then the bump on his head started to hurt. Takeru rubbed the spot.  
  
"What happen?"  
  
"Last night I had a nightmare and when I woke up I hit my head against the upper bed." Takeru pointed to the bed above him.  
  
"What was the nightmare about?" Takeru told Yamato the whole nightmare.  
  
When he was done Yamato said, "Well I guess I, too, would jump out of my skin if I had that. I think you and me should talk about this after breakfast, ok?"  
  
"K, but why?"  
  
"Cause there's good food for breakfast." Yamato smile after he said that.  
  
Takeru got out of the bed and walked with Yamato out of the room.  
  
At Team Rocket, someone was shaking Satoru. He opened his eyes and saw Wormmon on his lap.  
  
"What is it, Wormmon?"  
  
"Satoru, time for breakfast."  
  
"Oh, ok"  
  
"I've got a question."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Do you sleep in when you're not in the Digital World?"  
  
"Iie, I guess I slept in because of that nightmare I had."  
  
"Nightmare?"  
  
Satoru told Wormmon the nightmare.  
  
"Weird."  
  
"Yea, I know. By the way, where's Team Rocket?"  
  
"They said that they need to check something out and won't be back till later."  
  
"Oh. What about the Poke'mon?"  
  
"I check on them before I woke you up and they're fine."  
  
Satoru sighed. He looked around to find some kind of food. There was none in sight.  
  
"So what did they say about getting food?"  
  
"To go into town and get something. They'll meet us there."  
  
"Ok, then let's go."  
  
Wormmon nodded in agreement.  
  
Satoru walked to the site where the Poke'mon were.  
  
"You guys, just sleep till we get back. We'll bring back some food for you." He said this in his Digimon Kaiser voice.  
  
They looked at him when he said this, then put their heads down when he was finish. Satoru turn to walked back to Wormmon and saw that he was smiling and a teardrop was about to come out. This surprised Satoru for he didn't know why Wormmon was going this but he acted like he didn't notice. Then they headed for the nearest town.  
  
At the Poke'mon Center, Yamato and Takeru reached the cafeteria where the others were.  
  
"What took so long for you to wake up?" Daisuke asked.  
  
Takeru acted like he didn't hear his remarked. He saw that there were two full plates of food. I guess Yamato didn't eat. Everyone was already done eating. The two plates were near each other. The only thing on the other tables that was left by the others was cups that were finished. Taichi and Sora were at the same table that was near the far corner. Iori and Miyako were beneath them. Jo and Mimi were next to Taichi and Sora. Ash, Misty, and Tracey were beneath them. Hikari and Daisuke were beneath Iori and Miyako. A row on the other side of Hikari and Daisuke was Koushiro and our plates. There were two rows of tables and each had nine tables. They walked to where their plates were. The Digimon were where their digidestined sat. They sat down.  
  
"Yamato, you did woke up earlier than me, right?"  
  
"Yea, why do you ask?"  
  
"I was wondering why there were two plates full not one. Why did you wait?"  
  
"Cause you're my ototo-san. Plus, ours were the last ones."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They started to eat. Koushiro was doing something with some tools he had. When they were almost finish with their breakfast, Koushiro said, "Guys I've got to tell you something."  
  
They looked at him.  
  
"When you two were in the room, I ask Ash if they had anything that helps them identify the Poke'mon."  
  
"Yeah, they called it a Poke'dex." Takeru announced.  
  
"Oh, that's what it's called." Koushiro held up the Poke'dex.  
  
He put his laptop on the table.  
  
"Well, I looked at it and all the information is in my computer."  
  
"That's cool." Yamato said.  
  
"I also made one and it's yours, Takeru."  
  
"Uh, what do you mean?"  
  
"I mean the Poke'dex is yours. I've already but your name on it. Plus, I think you'll like it."  
  
"But why did you choice me, why not you or Taichi?"  
  
"I've notice that you have a better idea of this creatures and don't worry about the ones without the Poke'dex. I'll put the information of the functions of the identifying of a Poke'mon in our digivice."  
  
"Then why give him a Poke'dex if were all getting one?"  
  
"I found out that if we want to travel, by ourselves, we need the Poke'dex to identify us and to prove that we're Poke'mon trainers."  
  
"But we're not Poke'mon trainers."  
  
"I know Yamato, but the people in this world don't know."  
  
"Hey Koushiro, what did you mean by 'I have a better idea of the Poke'mon'?"  
  
"I've notice that you went with Ash when we were looking around the place."  
  
"So."  
  
"You learn what they have to take with him. Remember, I didn't know what a Poke'dex was till you told me. Plus, I want you to become more independent from us."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll learn more that way."  
  
"Koushiro, do you want us to catch Poke'mon?"  
  
"Yep, one for each so we have a better idea of what to do with the Digimon."  
  
"What will happen when we go back to our worlds?" Gabumon asked.  
  
"I guess we'll have to wait on that. Anyway, Takeru here you go." He handed Takeru the thing that was his Poke'dex but it look like Patamon.  
  
He was holding the crest of Hope and the Digiegg of Hope. On his forehead had his name. On the back, had a rectangle dip in it. Takeru open the Poke'dex. It had everything that he remembered in Ash's Poke'dex.  
  
"Oh yea, Takeru if you lose it, your Digivice will be able to find it."  
  
"Cool, so should this also be a secret too?"  
  
"For now. Oh yea, if you find out anything interesting about the Poke'mon and I'm not around, call me on the Poke'dex."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Push the button with the telephone, then say who you want to call and it will dial for you."  
  
"But how dose it work for you when you don't have a phone?"  
  
"I have one but if that's busy then it will go to my Digivice."  
  
"Hey that's cool. Can you make it so it goes to mine too?" Yamato asked.  
  
"Yea. I was planing on doing that to all the Digivice at once but I'll do yours first."  
  
"Can you call me with this?"  
  
"I never thought of that. I'll try to do that with Yamato."  
  
They both nodded their heads.  
  
Yamato handed Koushiro his Digivice. "So Koushiro, I guess you found how to get into the Digivice?"  
  
"Yea, in this world, somehow, I was able to look into the Digivice, but I haven't been able to look into the new ones."  
  
Koushiro looked down at Yamato's Digivice and begin working. Yamato and Takeru started to finish their breakfast.  
  
Satoru and Wormmon reached town. Wormmon was riding on Satoru's head. Satoru was looking for a place to eat. He saw Team Rocket at this thing that look like a pay phone. He walked over to them.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
They turn around very quickly to them. Even though Meowth was on the panel, Satoru was able to see who they were talking to. It was an old guy with little hair on both sides; he also had evil eyes. He wore an orange coat and a white shirt. He looked surprise before Meowth cut him off.  
  
"Hi Satoru, have you found a place to eat?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Iie, we just got into town."  
  
"We need to find one. Let's go." James announced.  
  
Satoru nodded his head.  
  
They walked around for a while before they found a place to eat. They headed in. the place look like a regular restaurant. Round tables, chairs all around it, some paintings on the wall, white walls, red carpet and a breakfast buffet. They got a table. A waiter came and asked if they would like anything to drink. Team Rocket ordered the expensive drinks. Satoru and Wormmon order the inexpensive ones. When their drinks came, they head toward the buffet table. Team Rocket was the first to reach it. Satoru and Wormmon waited for them to be done getting what they want. They felt embarrass because they were grabbing food and plates by the second.  
  
"Wormmon, by this rate the hole table will be full." Satoru whispered.  
  
"And the buffet table will be gone."  
  
They both started to giggle.  
  
When they were done, there was still some food left. Satoru and Wormmon got their food and started to head back when they saw that their table was full of plates. Both full and empty. They saw a table near by.  
  
"Wormmon, you take that food to the table near them and I'll see if I can get our drinks without losing my hand."  
  
Wormmon nodded his head.  
  
Satoru gave Wormmon his plate. Wormmon started to head to the table that Satoru had told him to go to. Satoru headed to the table where Team Rocket was. When he got to the table, he moved his hands very slowly so they wouldn't notice. But if they did notice, their mountain of food would stop them. Maybe only Jessie and James. Satoru got ever closer to the drinks. Then he noticed that the plates were fluctuating. Oh no. He grabbed the drinks and ran to the new table. When he reach it, he heard a crash. He looked back to see where the plates have fallen to. Satoru and Wormmon's eyes widen as they saw the pile of plates on top of Team Rocket. Satoru put the drinks on the table then him and Wormmon ran to the pile of plates. When the get there, there wasn't a trace of them. Satoru started to take off the plates and set them aside into nice, nit piles. Wormmon did the same. Waiters came and took the piles of plates so they could get them clean.  
  
"Satoru, I've found Meowth's hands!"  
  
"Good, get him out. I'll try to find Jessie and James."  
  
Wormmon nodded and when back to dig out Meowth.  
  
Satoru worked even harder to find Jessie and James. Then he found the first sign of them. It was one of their hands. Satoru kept digging and after a few minutes Meowth, James, and Jessie were reveal. They were knocked out.  
  
"Wormmon, let's eat first than we'll wake them. Ok?"  
  
Wormmon nodded his head.  
  
They walked back to their table, both eating very fast. When they were done, they headed back to where Jessie, James, and Meowth were. They were still knocked out. Luckily Satoru had a cup of water. He splashed a little bit on each of them. They open their eyes slowly.  
  
"What happen?" James asked.  
  
"Your mountain of plates fell on you." Satoru answered.  
  
"Are you done eating?" Meowth asked.  
  
"Hai." Wormmon answered.  
  
They jumped up and looked like the plates didn't even hurt them.  
  
"Ok, let's get going." Jessie announced.  
  
"Where?" Satoru asked.  
  
"To the Poke'mon Center."  
  
"What's and where's that?"  
  
"It's place where hurt or injured Poke'mon go to heal up." Meowth answered.  
  
"Why are we going there?" Wormmon asked.  
  
"To see if the twerps got the other Poke'mon he has."  
  
"You mean that the ones that I have aren't the only ones they can have!" Satoru was surprised to hear that.  
  
"Nope," James said proudly, "Anyway it's the building that has a ball that's red on the top and white on the bottom."  
  
"Which is called a Poke' Ball, right?"  
  
"Yea, how did you know?" Jessie looked in surprised.  
  
"I know 'cause the Poke'mon that I got from Arcanine. They were still in their Poke' Balls so that's how I know."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"In either case, I told the Poke'mon that I would bring them some food."  
  
"We'll get them the food after we go, ok?"  
  
Satoru looked at Wormmon for that answer.  
  
He nodded his head.  
  
"Ok." They headed out of the restaurant.  
  
At the Poke'mon Center, Takeru and Yamato were done with their breakfast and Koushiro was done with Yamato's digivice. Koushiro told them that they'd think of away to get them back. Takeru asked if he could sleep during the planing meeting. He said sure. Takeru, Yamato, Patamon, and Gabumon headed toward the room. When they were in the room Yamato closed the door.  
  
"Takeru, are you feelin' ok?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well."  
  
"Iie."  
  
Yamato walked over and put his hand on Takeru's forehead. He was burning up.  
  
"I'll go and see if Joe has a thermometer with him."  
  
Yamato left the Takeru standing there.  
  
"You should sit on the bed while Yamato is getting the thing." Gabumon said.  
  
"A thermometer." Takeru corrected.  
  
He walked to the bed and sat down. Yamato was back with a thermometer in his hand.  
  
"Ok, open."  
  
He did has he was told. Yamato put it in then Takeru closed his mouth. They waited for a few minutes then Yamato took it out.  
  
"Takeru, you're 101 degrees. Lay down and get some sleep."  
  
Takeru lay down and took off his hat. Patamon lay next to him. Yamato pulled the blanket up to Takeru's neck.  
  
"I'll tell everyone not to start the training till you're better."  
  
"Make sure Daisuke doesn't bring up a good point for training without me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"That's how the group got to the Digital World without me."  
  
"Where were you?" Yamato sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
Takeru told him what happen at the end of the school day. Yamato notice that by letting Takeru talk, he wasn't looking any better. When he was done he said, "Ok. I'll make sure that we won't start without you. If the others do I won't. Right now you need to sleep and hope you feel better when you wake up." Yamato rubbed Takeru's forehead.  
  
Takeru felt like a little kid again. Yamato was watching him like when they first dropped to world that would change both of their lives. Yamato pulled his hand away from Takeru and pulled out his old harmonica that he played in the past. He started to play. He played the same song. Takeru smiled and close his eyes. Yamato kept on playing till he was sure that Takeru was asleep. When he stopped, he glanced at his ototo. He got up and headed toward the door. Gabumon followed. When they got outside the room, Misty was right in front of Yamato's face.  
  
"What were you doing?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Yamato tried to walk around her but she quickly got in his way again.  
  
Yamato gave her a mad glare. Gabumon was doing the same.  
  
"Ok. If you don't want to answer that question then maybe you'll answer this. Where's Takeru?"  
  
"He's asleep right now."  
  
"Who was playing that harmonica?"  
  
"Why are you asking so many questions?"  
  
"I want to know more about you, Yamato. Is that a problem?"  
  
"Hai, I don't like it when someone, whom I just met, know about my personal life."  
  
Misty stood there like a rock.  
  
Yamato and Gabumon walked away from her. They saw Koushiro was still at the table.  
  
"So where did everyone go to?"  
  
"Ash wanted to show us this city. Misty, Hikari, Gatomon, Tentomon, and me are the only ones here, Besides you, Gabumon, Patamon, and Takeru. So how is he?"  
  
"He has a fever and Patamon is with him sleeping." Yamato, now noticing the red insect wasn't there, "Where's Tentomon?"  
  
"He's with Gatomon, who's helping Nurse Joy and Hikari, washing dishes. You still remember that song?"  
  
"Yep. I figure that Takeru loved being reminded of the past. I would do something that would do just that. I guess it worked."  
  
Yamato and Gabumon sat down with Koushiro. After awhile Hikari, Gatomon, and Tentomon appeared. They walk toward them.  
  
"So how's Takeru?" Hikari looked worried.  
  
"He's doing just fine. He has a fever but that should break. Hikari, Takeru told me that you guys went to the Digital World when he was called to clean the blackboard. Why did you go if you want to wait for him? You could have stay till he came, like Patamon did."  
  
"I was the one who told Patamon to wait for Takeru. I wanted to wait but something was telling me to go ahead. I guess I was afraid of what Daisuke would have done if I stay."  
  
"Stand up for yourself. You can do whatever you want with your life. Don't worry about what Daisuke would think or do if you do something. You could do just about anything you want to. You can't plan your life on what Daisuke think is best for you" Yamato gave a reassuring smile to her.  
  
She sat next Yamato with Gatomon on her lap.  
  
"Where's Nurse Joy?" Koushiro asked.  
  
"She went with pink thing, that had an egg in the middle of its stomach, to town to get more food and Misty went with her." Gatomon answered.  
  
"When are we going to train our Digimon?" Hikari asked looking at Koushiro.  
  
"Before it was when the others got back but now it's when Takeru feels better."  
  
Then they heard the sound of the doors opening.  
  
"It might be the guys." Hikari announced.  
  
They all got up to see. Gatomon was the first to one to see that it was the people that were with Satoru when they found out that he was in this world at the door.  
  
"Guys, it's those people that are with Satoru and Wormmon."  
  
"What?!" They said in unison.  
  
Yamato went to see if that was true. His eyes widen as Satoru and Wormmon popped in.  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
"We watch to see what they do. Remember, they still have Ash's Poke'mon." Koushiro whispered.  
  
They saw them looking around the entrance.  
  
"Satoru what are you going?" Jessie asked.  
  
She noticed that he was holding a clipboard.  
  
"I'm taking notes of this place."  
  
"Where did you get that clipboard?" James asked.  
  
"I always had it, just that you never notice."  
  
"Oh, help us find the twerps, okay?" Meowth bellowed.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Team Rocket was spying the place. Satoru was taking notes on everything he saw. Wormmon was happy that Satoru was doing something non-evil. Yamato notice that Satoru and Wormmon were moving toward the bedrooms.  
  
"If we allow him to move closer, he'll find Takeru and Patamon."  
  
"He might not hurt him. Besides Patamon is the same level as Wormmon. He'll protect Takeru." Koushiro pointed out.  
  
"We'll go just incase Patamon needs us." Gatomon ran toward the room.  
  
Gabumon and Tentomon followed.  
  
"Now what are we going to do if they notice us?" Hikari asked worried.  
  
"We'll have to fight with our hands." Koushiro answered.  
  
Satoru was now in the hallway that laid the bedrooms. Team Rocket was still searching around the front. Satoru open the first door. He saw the buck beds and Takeru sleeping on the bottom one closest to the door. They walked in and headed toward Takeru. Satoru notice how pale his face was.  
  
Wormmon notice it too and whispered, "Satoru what dose that mean?"  
  
"It means that he has a fever."  
  
"What's a fever?"  
  
"A sickness. A person who has it usually a high temperature and a weird feeling in the stomach."  
  
"What are you going to do about this?"  
  
"Nothing. We'll keep walking, to take notes, and we won't tell Team Rocket about this."  
  
Wormmon nodded in agreement.  
  
They walked out and close the door silently. They walked to the other rooms.  
  
"What do you think that's about?" Gabumon asked.  
  
"He might want to see if the others are here before he makes a move." Gatomon hissed.  
  
"We should stay here in any case." Tentomon said.  
  
No one noticed but Satoru was now in the dinning place. Taking notes on it then he noticing that Koushiro, Hikari, and Yamato were watching Team Rocket. If I wanted to give them away, all I have to do is let Team Rocket notice that I'm here, but Takeru is sick and I bet they're the only ones here so I won't. Satoru motion to Wormmon to go back, they went to where Team Rocket was.  
  
"Is there anything else that you need to do?" Satoru asked.  
  
"Is anyone here?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Nope. They might be looking for me. So anything else?"  
  
"You need more info on the Poke'mon, right? Well, in that computer has that info." She pointed to the computer on the desk.  
  
Satoru walk to it and started to download the information. The Digimon heard what he said.  
  
"Why did he say that?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hikari asked noticing that they were back.  
  
"He walked into the room were Takeru and Patamon are in and walked out like he found nothing." Gabumon explained.  
  
"Wait a minute, didn't Satoru said that he was going to take notes on this place?" Koushiro sounded nerves.  
  
"Yeah……that means he was here too. Why is he being so kind to us?" Yamato wondered.  
  
Team Rocket was watching Satoru getting the information on the creatures they knew so well. Wormmon was on the desk looking at the screen. Koushiro looked out the window and notice that everyone was coming back.  
  
"Oh ho, guys they're back."  
  
Yamato and Hikari looked out the same window and saw what Koushiro saw.  
  
"Now what? We can't stay here or Satoru's friends would know that he was telling them a lie." Hikari said.  
  
"I know we'll go to the bathe rooms. That way they think that we didn't know that they were here. We have to go now or it might no work." Yamato walked toward the bathe rooms and everyone followed.  
  
Satoru took a quick glance at the place where the Digi-destined were. He saw them moving toward the bathe rooms. Wonder why they're moving? He then took another quick glance at the doors and notice that they were coming. I guess I have to get the food now.  
  
"Hey, can someone get the food for the Poke'mon?"  
  
"Sure." Meowth went to the kitchen.  
  
Satoru was done with the download. Meowth came out with loads of bags. Satoru packed up the laptop and walked toward Team Rocket. Wormmon was on Satoru's head.  
  
"Is there any other way of getting out of here?"  
  
With that, they entered. The two trainers' eyes meet with Team Rocket's. The Digi-destined's eyes meet Satoru's.  
  
"Hey, where's the red head?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Where she is, is none of your business." Ash shouted.  
  
"What did you do to our friends, Satoru?" Taichi asked angrily.  
  
"No one was here when we got here."  
  
"What are you doing with those bags? Getting more Poke'mon?" Daisuke bellowed.  
  
"Yea, that is exactly what I'm doing. These Poke'mon will help a great deal in my plan for total take over. Hahahaha." Satoru was being sarcastic about the whole thing but everyone, minus Wormmon, thought that he meant it.  
  
"Well think again! Hawkmon!"  
  
"Buzz Saw!" Hawkmon took off the feather that lies on his head and throw it at Meowth.  
  
Meowth moved away from the attack. Then this big cloud of smoke came between the two groups. James grabbed Satoru and ran toward the kitchen. There was a door nearby and they went to it. It led outside and Team Rocket ran even faster then before.  
  
Back in the Poke'mon Center, the cloud of smoke disappeared.  
  
"Hey where did they do?" Iori asked.  
  
Yamato, Koushiro, Hikari, and their Digimon, with all clothes on and water dripping from their hair.  
  
"Where were you guys?" Taichi asked relived that Hikari was okay.  
  
"We were taking a bath." Yamato answered.  
  
"Where's Misty?" Ash asked noticing that she wasn't with them.  
  
"I don't know the last time I saw her was when I came out of the bedroom."  
  
Ash moved toward the rooms. When he reaches the door that led to Takeru, Yamato stopped him.  
  
"Ash wait Takeru is sleeping."  
  
He came to where Ash was and opened the door quietly. Takeru and Patamon were the only ones there. Yamato quietly close the door.  
  
"Where can she be?" He asked more to himself.  
  
"Wait I remember her going with Nurse Joy for food." Gatomon announced.  
  
Ash sighed with relief.  
  
"What happen with Takeru anyway?" Iori asked.  
  
"He has a high temperature so the training will have to wait till…….."  
  
"I think we should go ahead without him!" Daisuke interrupted.  
  
Yamato glared at him with mad eyes.  
  
Koushiro and Hikari did the same.  
  
"Nani??"  
  
"Daisuke, Takeru told me of how you went to the Digital World without him and I promised him that we won't start without him so just forget it!"  
  
"Yama has a point we should wait." Taichi agreed.  
  
"But what about the plan of getting our Poke'mon back?" Ask asked worried.  
  
"That plan will follow but with one person down we're not strong enough to fight. Don't worry we'll get them back." Koushiro reassured.  
  
"Yamato since you promised, why not only you stay here while we train?"  
  
"I said 'we' Daisuke not 'I'm the only one that will stay with him'!"  
  
"Hey what's with the yelling?"  
  
Yamato looked behind him to see that Takeru was out of bed. He looked pale.  
  
"Takeru you should be in bed." Yamato had worry in his eyes.  
  
"I heard you yelling at Daisuke, running, and talking so I had to check it out." Takeru could barely keep his eyes open.  
  
"Where's Patamon?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"He's on the bed listening. So why are you yelling Yama?"  
  
"C'mon get back in bed Takeru. You're still not well." Yamato took him by the shoulder and pushed him in the room.  
  
Gabumon, Hikari, and Gatomon followed. Yamato got him back in bed.  
  
"So now tell me."  
  
"He was trying to get us to train without you but he hasn't given a reason yet." Yamato noticed that he wanted to reply but was too weak to do.  
  
He look back to see if the door was shut. It was and he now noticed that Hikari was there too. He turns around and whispered to Takeru, "Ototo-san, Hikari is here and I think she wants to talk to you alone so the harmonica music will come from outside the room. Hope you have the strength to talk to her." He smiled and walked to the door.  
  
Gabumon opened the door and got chairs for them to sit outside of the door. When Yamato got there, he closes the door, sat down, and played a soft, beautiful song. No one was around but Koushiro and Tentomon to hear the new song outside the room.  
  
Inside they heard it. Hikari didn't care though.  
  
"Takeru, I'm sorry that I went with Daisuke instead of waiting for you."  
  
Takeru's eyes were fighting to shut but he was keeping them open.  
  
"Can you tell me the reason why you went? Out of curiosity." Takeru could barely say those words.  
  
"I was afraid of what Daisuke would do to you if I did stay but now I think I have the courage to stand up to him. You better get some sleep now."  
  
"Hey Pata, did you heard Satoru and Wormmon's voices before the yelling started?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"Iie, why."  
  
"Tell ya later."  
  
"Get well." Hikari kissed Takeru on the forehead.  
  
They then left the room. He smiled and closed his eyes but Patamon reopened them.  
  
"Takeru, do you think that if I'm sick too Gatomon would kiss me on the forehead?"  
  
"Maybe but I think I need some sleep. I wonder why Gatomon asked that question?"  
  
"The only way for us to find that out if you get better." They both closed their eyes and fell asleep.  
  
With Team Rocket, they reached the campsite. Satoru walked to the hill to feed the Poke'mon.  
  
"Jessie, James do you think that Satoru is lying to us?"  
  
"Whatever made you come up with that conclusion?" James asked.  
  
"He said that he was using the Poke'mon for total take over. He never told us that."  
  
"True, but do you have any other evinces that he's lying to us?" Jessie questioned.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then we'll only ask him that question."  
  
Satoru and Wormmon came back.  
  
"Satoru, we have a question for you."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I noticed that you said that you're going to use the Poke'mon for total take over, what did you mean by that?"  
  
"Guys, I was just joking. Did you guys actually think that I was planning that?" Satoru giggled the last sentence.  
  
"No, no, we knew that you were joking but if you thought about it then we would like to know."  
  
"Who was the guy in the TV thing when I meet you in town?"  
  
"That was your boss." James announced.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Back at the Poke'mon Center, Nurse Joy and Misty came back.  
  
"Hi Misty." Ash said.  
  
"Hi Ash. Yamato did you miss me?"  
  
"Actually I didn't even notice that you were gone till Ash mention it." Misty looked like she had turn to stone again.  
  
"Sorry we took so long."  
  
"That's ok. What kind of information to you have in that computer?" Koushiro asked pointing at the one that Satoru used.  
  
Everyone that was out of the Poke'mon Center had a confuse face. Misty was still stone cold.  
  
"It has all the Poke'mon, their attacks, the people who use the line, and what Poke'mon I have here."  
  
"Can you see if any Poke'mon were taken out that were supposed to be here?" Tracie asked almost demandingly.  
  
She walked toward the computer. She was now typing away.  
  
"Hey Koushiro," Taichi was standing near him whispering, "Why did you asked that?"  
  
"If I can tell you then you'll know. For now wait."  
  
"Nope. None of the Poke'mon are missing."  
  
"Thanks." Tracey said.  
  
Nurse Joy walked to the back of the center.  
  
"Did something happen here, Yamato?" Misty was now back to normal.  
  
"That question should go to Ash." He looked straight at Ash.  
  
"Well, Team Rocket was here with Satoru. They had bags that were supposed to have Poke'balls inside but Nurse Joy said that all the Poke'mon are here so we don't know what's in those bags now."  
  
"Don't they do things for food too?" Tracey asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's right. I bet they took the food." Ash agreed.  
  
While the trainers were in a state of joy over their remembering knowledge, the Digi-destined were talking about the knowledge.  
  
"So Koushiro, what do you think?" Taichi asked almost in a whisper.  
  
"Well, I think that they might have taken the food. Where were they when you found them?"  
  
"Here." Sora answered.  
  
"Why would they be here if all they came for was food? More importantly, they knew that we were here so why didn't they look around to see if anyone was here?"  
  
"So what are you saying?" Miyako asked.  
  
"That they were doing something else while getting the food. It might not need for a search."  
  
"What do you think they were looking for?" Jo asked.  
  
"I wanted to try something but I don't want Ash, Misty, Tracey, or Nurse Joy around."  
  
"Ok if you get that chance then go for it." Taichi said.  
  
Koushiro nodded in agreement.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" They turn around to the voice.  
  
Misty was right behind Yamato. Ash and Tracey were behind her.  
  
"We were talking about our training when Takeru is well." Yamato said without a shaky voice.  
  
"Oh, what are you going to do about Satoru right now?" Ash asked.  
  
"We have to train first before anything else." Koushiro said.  
  
"When would the training begin?"  
  
"Don't know, it depends on Takeru and you."  
  
"What do you mean 'you'?"  
  
"You guys got to teach us the way of the Poke'mon and trainer."  
  
"Oh yea."  
  
In the afternoon, Team Rocket was in town looking for some place to eat. They went back to the restaurant. This time they ate less and didn't make a mess. Everyone was relived about this.  
  
"So Satoru, what are we going to do?" Jessie asked.  
  
"I think we should wait for them to attack. They have an idea of where our campsite is."  
  
"But why wait for them? Shouldn't we go after them?" James asked.  
  
"I know them and they would plan before attacking. Especially since they can't armor digievolve. They'll make a plan to get them back and I want to see if it works."  
  
"Wouldn't that be risky?" Meowth asked.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then why risk it?"  
  
"The challenge of it."  
  
"When would you like to visit our boss?" Jessie asked.  
  
"After I see what they're planning."  
  
"When do you think that will happen?"  
  
"Whenever it dose. That's for them to decided."  
  
After they were done they headed back to the campsite with food for the Poke'mon.  
  
In the center, everyone was eating lunch. Yamato and Gabumon were done first. They went to see if Takeru was better. When they enter, Takeru was still in bed. Yamato walked over to see if he was asleep. When he was getting close, Takeru's head turn toward him.  
  
"Hi, how do you fell?"  
  
"I guess better. How do I look?"  
  
"A lot better. Do you want lunch?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Ok. I'll go get it then."  
  
Yamato left to get the food for Takeru and Patamon. He was back in seconds with it.  
  
"Did you already made the food for us?"  
  
"Yea, incase you were hungry."  
  
He handed him the plates. Takeru move up a little. Patamon just stood up. When they were done they handed it back to Yamato.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I'm your oniisan. You know that I'll do anything for you."  
  
"I know. Do you think I can go outside now?"  
  
"Get up and walk a few steps them we'll see."  
  
Takeru did just that. Yamato notice that he still need more rest but he wanted to get out of bed and start the training.  
  
"You still need rest but I'm allowing you to train. If you need a break then take it."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Before they went to the other, Yamato made sure that Takeru looked and acted like he was fine. He told him that he would only tell Koushiro about this. Takeru also wanted Taichi to know. Then they walked out to the others. When they got there all the younger Digi-destined were seeing if he was ok. All the older ones knew that Yamato wouldn't let Takeru out of bed without a good reason. The train's were standing aside.  
  
"Since Takeru is out now, can we get to the training?" Ash asked.  
  
"Sure, if Takeru is feelin' up to it?" Taichi said looking at him.  
  
"Yep. How are we going to train?"  
  
"I was thinking. Since Ash, Misty, and Tracey are the only Poke'mon Trainers that we know, we should split up into three groups." Koushiro announced.  
  
"Who's in whose group?" Misty asked.  
  
"We'll talk about that right now."  
  
The Digi-destined got into another group meeting.  
  
"I'll go with anyone but Misty." Yamato announced first.  
  
"Okay then Yama we'll save you for last. Who wants to go Ash?" Koushiro asked.  
  
"I'll go with him." Takeru said.  
  
"I'll go too." Iori said.  
  
"Me too." Daisuke announced.  
  
"Yama-kun, do you want to go with Takeru?" Taichi asked.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Ok then, who's wants to go with Misty?"  
  
"I think all the girls should go with her." Mimi announced.  
  
"Yea, that's a great idea." Miyako said with joy.  
  
"Ok then, the rest of us will go with Tracey. Let's go and tell them their new disciples." Koushiro announced.  
  
They got out of the circle then Koushiro handed them a piece of paper  
  
"Those names are the people you'll get to train."  
  
"When should we start?" Ash asked.  
  
"Now sounds good. I think we should get Poke'mon too. For the training."  
  
"Why?" Misty asked.  
  
"So we have a better understanding of what to do with the Digimon."  
  
"But that would be almost impossible." Tracey announced.  
  
"Why would it be 'impossible'?" Takeru asked.  
  
"You need a Poke'dex, Poke'balls. Plus, Poke'mon you want don't appear when you want them to. Also, it takes time to train them and time is something that we don't have much of." Ash stated.  
  
"I figure that much. We'll have to make the best of it. The ones that you'll be training help them with the type of Poke'mon that Tracey told us but we'll only have one. Are all the types ok?"  
  
"Yes, I made sure that the type that I said were ok."  
  
"Even though I'm only dragon I can do fire attacks. Dose that make me a fire type?" Agumon asked.  
  
"No. Attacks don't count. A Poke'mon can learn just about anything a trainer wants it to."  
  
"Then you guys help us find our type Poke'mon but we only need one."  
  
"But what are you going to do about the Poke'balls, Koushiro?" Misty asked.  
  
"Are they rare or common to find?"  
  
"Fairly common but you have to buy them."  
  
"How much do they cost normally?"  
  
"Not a lot. A few yens." Ash announced.  
  
"Then let's go and buy them. Oh, before I forget, everyone with an old Digivice give them to me and I'll up-grade them with a way to call each other and a Poke'mon analyzer."  
  
Everyone did but Yamato.  
  
Ash, Misty, and Tracey led them to a place called 'Poke' Mart'. When they got in they found food, medicine, camping things, and other things.  
  
"We have to buy a few things for the days that we'll be training you. You might want to buy more then you'll need of Poke'balls." Tracey said.  
  
Then they walked in different directions in the store. They did the same. Jo and Mimi got the medicine. Daisuke, Miyako, and Iori got lots of food. Taichi, Sora, and Hikari got the camping things. Koushiro got some of the other things and a Poke'mon Guide/Map Book. Takeru and Yamato were looking around for the Poke'balls. Patamon said in a whisper, "Guys I found them."  
  
They walked over to see different sizes and iros on them.  
  
"Which one should we pick?" Yamato asked more to himself.  
  
"I said we get the Poke'balls that they have and some of the others. Remember, get more than we need." Takeru answered.  
  
Yamato grabbed 12 of the red and white balls and Takeru looked around to see what the other balls were. He found out that the green and white were called 'Great Balls'; the yellow and white were 'Ultra Balls'; and the rainbow and white were the 'Master Balls'. He didn't know what they did but figure that they should work like a regular Poke'Balls. At least that's what he hoped. He grabbed 12 of each and they were the last ones too. They walked to where the others where.  
  
"We got them." Yamato announced.  
  
"Great, now we add the prices. Uh……..Yama-san what's the price for the Poke'balls?" Koushiro asked.  
  
"I didn't see any price around them. Did you Takeru?"  
  
"Nope, but I'll go and ask the lady at the checkout."  
  
He ran to the checkout. The lady there looked very young but had cold eyes.  
  
"Moshi moshi, do you know the prices for the Poke'balls?"  
  
"Yea, there free." Her voice was sweet.  
  
"Ohh ok arigato." Takeru went back to the others. "She said 'there free'."  
  
"Prodigious. This means that we have enough yen to but everything we got."  
  
"We do now but what about other times we need something?" Sora asked worried.  
  
"Let ask Ash if he know any way to make money." Taichi said trying to comfort Sora.  
  
For some reason, Takeru looked at Hikari and Gatomon. He notices that Gatomon was wearing the whistle that Hikari wore when she first came to the Digital World. He looked around for Koushiro, noticing that he was paying for the things they got. He hurried over to him before anyone came over.  
  
"Koushiro, I now know why Hikari doesn't have her whistle."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause Gatomon has it."  
  
Koushiro looked at Gatomon and saw the whistle.  
  
"I'll let everyone know."  
  
They walked to the others then went outside to wait for Ash and them. They came out with bags in their hands.  
  
"Ready?" Ash asked.  
  
"Yep, but how do you make money in this world?" Jo asked.  
  
"You get money by fighting other trainers and winning." Misty explained.  
  
"Would that be hard? By finding other trainers." Iori asked.  
  
"Not really, but you don't know anything about Poke'mon." Tracey protested.  
  
"That's way you're goin' to teach us." Daisuke argued.  
  
"You're right, let's get started." Ash said.  
  
They walked toward the woods near the town. They split up to their groups. "Misty, Tracey, I think we should find them their Poke'mon."  
  
"Good thinking." Misty said.  
  
The Digi-destined were just following them as they were looking for their type Poke'mon. They walked around for hours. It was getting dark so they set up camp near a lake.  
  
"Dose this lake has real fish of Poke'mon fish?" Koushiro asked.  
  
"Both but you most likely get a Poke'mon." Misty answered.  
  
"Hey Koushiro, at least this time Gomamon can't warn them." Jo said and all the first seven Digi-destined laughed.  
  
"I think we should do exactly what we did on our first night in Digiworld. Takeru announced.  
  
"Ok, at least we don't have to worry about a Seadramon attacking us." Mimi said.  
  
"But I guessing that fish is out of the question." Taichi said.  
  
"We always have fruits." Sora said.  
  
"If we're going to do what we did in the past. Dose that mean Taichi and me have to fight again?" Yamato asked.  
  
The same people laughed at that statement too.  
  
"I think we can do without that this time." Mimi answered.  
  
"I was hoping for that. Takeru, since night-watches are in, do you want a time?"  
  
"Yea, I'll go after Jo, ok?"  
  
"Sure, that fine with me. Let's see Taichi was first, Yama was next, Koushiro after him, then me, and now Takeru. Since everyone has a watch, Taichi will wake up Yama in an hour from the time you start."  
  
"Right. So who wants to look for some food in the woods?"  
  
"I'll go!" Takeru said.  
  
"Me too." Takeru looked behind him at Daisuke.  
  
"Ya sure?" Taichi asked.  
  
He nodded his head.  
  
"Ok, who wants to see if they can catch an eatable fish?"  
  
"Since I'm supposed to have a water type, I will."  
  
"Then someone will have to get wood and sticks."  
  
"Sora and I will go, Taichi." Mimi said.  
  
"Who'll get the rocks?"  
  
"Koushiro and I will."  
  
"Ok then Yama, I'll stay and help with the tents."  
  
They headed in different directions. Takeru was wondering why Daisuke wanted to help him look for food. They saw some high in a tree.  
  
"Pata, see if they're ready."  
  
"Right."  
  
He flew up and notices that they were ready.  
  
"They're ready. Get ready to catch them."  
  
Patamon started to drop a group of them, one at a time. After a while they had enough.  
  
"Ok you can stop, we have enough."  
  
Patamon flew to Takeru's head and lay there. They found more food here and there. When they thought that they had enough, they started back to camp. Takeru noticed that neither V-mon nor Daisuke spoke to them during the whole thing.  
  
"Daisuke, why did you want to come with me?"  
  
"Just trying to help."  
  
"Oh, well, why do you want me away from Hikari?"  
  
"Cause she's my itoko and I don't want anything bad happen to her."  
  
"Did you say itoko?"  
  
"Uhh…..iie I said kanojo. You must have heard me wrong."  
  
"I never knew that. So you act like you're her ex-koibito to protect her. That's cool."  
  
"Ya think so?"  
  
"Yea, I never known anyone like that before. I always thought that you were a tomodachi of hers but you wanted more then that but never knew how to say it."  
  
"Well I fooled you."  
  
"Does Taichi know?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"That was a very nice of you to do so. But are you giving her lots of room to meet that special someone?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
They reach camp to find that everyone was ready to eat. Jo caught some fish for them. They were being cooked the way that Yamato showed them san toshi ago. The tents were set up but only the new kids wanted them.  
  
"Did you get enough?" Taichi asked.  
  
"I think so. Where should we place them?" Takeru asked.  
  
"Here" Yamato said.  
  
They walked over to him and placed them down. Yamato was watching the fishes. Ash, Misty, and Tracey had a fire but it was only for light. Daisuke walked over to Hikari and started to talk to her.  
  
"So how do you feel?" Yamato asked.  
  
Takeru looked at him, then at the flames.  
  
"Fine. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just making sure. If you feel sick during your watch, wake me up and let me know. I'll decide if you stay or go to sleep."  
  
"Right. How are the fish coming?"  
  
"Fine. They should be done anytime now. Hungry?"  
  
"Iie, just curious. Did you know that Daisuke is Taichi and Hikari's itoko?"  
  
"Iie, where did you hear that from?"  
  
"He told me when we were coming back from getting the food."  
  
"Wonder why they never told us?"  
  
"Well, he's supposed to be a koibito of Hikari so that might be the reason."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To protect her, I guess."  
  
"That's cool. Tell everyone that the fish are done."  
  
Takeru looked around to see that everyone was eating the fruits and berries they found.  
  
"Hand me the fish for everyone else and keep the last two for us."  
  
"You're not going to eat with your friends?"  
  
"Na, I'm supposed to be independent, remember?"  
  
"But if you hang with me then you won't be."  
  
"I know but if I eat alone then someone would come over."  
  
"I have an idea." Yamato looked toward Ash and them.  
  
They were eating can foods over the fire.  
  
"Ohhh ok, should I get my fish and head over there or what?"  
  
"Hmmm…….let's try that but get something for them though."  
  
"Ok, but I'll still keep the two here. "I guess it's a good thing that Jo got a few more fish." Yamato winked at Takeru.  
  
He smiled back.  
  
He grabbed the fish for the others and head toward them. He went to Taichi, Sora, Mimi, and Jo first.  
  
"Here's your fish guys."  
  
"Thanks." Taichi said as he grabbed two and handed one to Sora.  
  
Jo grabbed the last two and handed the other one to Mimi.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Takeru head back to Yamato to get more fish. He saw Koushiro with him.  
  
"Yamato told me that you're going to eat with Ash. Good luck."  
  
"Thanks." Takeru grabbed four more and went toward Hikari and them.  
  
"Guys, here are your fish."  
  
"Thanks." Hikari said grabbing the first one from Takeru's hands.  
  
Cody was next, then Miyako and Daisuke. Takeru looked around, seeing if the Digimon want a fish. He noticed that they were eating the fruits that they had.  
  
"So Takeru, where are you going to be eating?" Iori asked.  
  
"Oh, with Ash and them."  
  
"Why?" Miyako asked.  
  
"Yeah, why don't you eat with us?" Hikari asked, almost begging.  
  
"Hey, if he wants to eat with them, then let him. It's not like they're Satoru or anything." Daisuke said.  
  
"That's right. You're acting like I'm going to go with them and never come back. I just think they need some company so I volunteer."  
  
"Can't Koushiro go? He needs to learn about the Poke'mon anyway." Hikari said with worried.  
  
Takeru put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, I wouldn't leave you guys, ever."  
  
He took his hand of, smiled, and then walked back to Yamato and Koushiro. When he got there, he grabbed go fish then walked over to where Ash and them.  
  
"What are you doing?" Misty asked.  
  
"I thought we would eat with you guys."  
  
"Why?" Ash asked.  
  
"I'm betting that you're not going to eat with us, so I thought we go to you instead. Is that ok?"  
  
"Sure. How come seven of you are making the decisions?" Tracey asked.  
  
"I guess it's because we're the ones who lived in the Digital World, so that makes us better campers when it comes to new worlds." As he was saying that, Takeru handed them their fish and sat down.  
  
When he was done, he took a bit out of his fish. The others did the same.  
  
"Who made this great tasting fish?" Misty asked.  
  
"Yama-chan made it. It's the same when he made it on their first night in Digiworld." Patamon answered.  
  
"He's a great cook, like Brock." Ash stated.  
  
"Who's Brock?" Takeru asked.  
  
"He's was once the gym leader at the Pewter City Gym. He came with us after I got my badge there. He wanted to be the best Poke'mon Breeder." Ash answered.  
  
"Where is he now?"  
  
"With Professor Ivy 'cause she need help with her house and Brock can never turn down a pretty girl. Plus, he thought that he could learn more about Poke'mon over there." Misty answered.  
  
"How did you and Ash meet?"  
  
"I was running away from a flock of Spearows. I was on a cliff that had a waterfall; I jumped into the water and floated to where Misty was fishing. I saw her line and grabbed it. Then she pulled me out and that's how we meet but then I didn't know her name and she didn't know mine."  
  
"It wasn't till we fought Team Rocket for the first time that we knew each other names."  
  
Tracey was moving closer to Patamon and Takeru.  
  
"I think they love each but they'll never admit it."  
  
"You might be right."  
  
"So Tracey, what do you do?" Patamon asked, loud enough so Ash and Misty could hear.  
  
"I'm a Poke'mon Watcher. I study and draw all the Poke'mon that I see."  
  
"What about you, Misty?" Takeru asked looking at her.  
  
"I'm training to be the best Water Poke'mon Master."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"That water type Poke'mon are the kind of Poke'mon I want to catch and train."  
  
"You pick the Poke'mon you want?!"  
  
"Yep. Why do you sound surprise?"  
  
"Being a Digi-destined, Patamon came to me by fate. I thought that they come to you and whatever they are, you have to get it. I didn't know they're choices were apart of it too."  
  
"Some trainers do that. Like me, I want to be a Poke'mon Master. That means I have to catch a lot of different Poke'mon."  
  
"That's cool."  
  
"Why is it that you seven are the one who laughs at something someone else says?" Misty asked.  
  
"Since we're the first one who went to the Digital World, we made many mistakes and now we're laughing at those mistakes when someone talks about them. The new group hasn't had much mistakes to laugh at."  
  
"Oh, dose Yamato have a girlfriend?"  
  
"Iie, but Daisuke's sister, Jun, likes him but he doesn't like her."  
  
Misty took a few more bits out of her fish. Takeru and Patamon were done with theirs. Tracey was finishing his, same with Ash and Misty.  
  
"What are you guys going to do for the night? We noticed that you were talking about it but we couldn't hear it." Tracey asked, when they were all done.  
  
"After everyone's done with dinner, Taichi will be up with Agumon for night- watch. After an hour, Yama takes over, then Koushiro, Jo, and I'm last. Our Digimon are going to be with us too. Like the first night, but I'm now apart of it. I wonder if Yama's going to play his harmonica, like he did before?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Ash asked.  
  
"On the first night, Taichi and Yama were fighting with each other. They weren't fist fighting but both did had their hands on each other's collars. Taichi made a bad joke about Mimi taking Gabumon's fur, cause she announced that she was cold and need something warm. Yama got mad at Taichi and that was the first, but not the last, fight between them. I guess he couldn't sleep, so he told Gabumon to sleep with me so I would be warm. That's how he was back then. Always trying to keep me away from danger. He felt that way cause our parents are divorce. He's still like that now, but he's less protective. We were sleeping on an island in a lake, Yama went to shore and played he harmonica. He's harmonica was the only music that we had, back then. We all agreed that this night would be like that night and him playing his harmonica was apart of that."  
  
"Are you going back home?"  
  
"We got to."  
  
"What are you hoping to do with the training?" Tracey asked.  
  
"Koushiro is hoping that we'll get stronger since we can't digievolve or armor digievolve, this is the only way we can fight Satoru and Wormmon."  
  
"Then why get Poke'mon?" Misty asked.  
  
"To get a better idea of how to get the Digimon trained."  
  
"What will happen to them when you go back?" Ash asked.  
  
"Koushiro hasn't thought of that yet, but when he dose and he's not planning to tell you then I will."  
  
"Poke'mon Trainers, can you please tell us what the hell is this Seadramon Poke'mon!?" Yamato yelled.  
  
Takeru and Patamon looked toward the lake and saw this blue dragon with sharp fangs looking at Koushiro-chan and Yama-chan. Tentomon and Gabumon were between them. Misty followed Takeru's gaze.  
  
"Oh no, it's a Gyarados!"  
  
"Like that helps!"  
  
"Jo, here's one of the Poke'mon you need." Ash yelled.  
  
"Alright then, Gomamon!"  
  
"Right, Marching Fishes!" Fishes popped out of the water and were hitting it.  
  
Some other weird fish were popping out too, but they were moving too fast for anyone to see them. Ash, Misty, and Tracey were wide eye, mouth open at the power the fish were giving Gyarados. In minutes, he was moaning in pain. Jo pulled out an 'Ultra Ball', threw it, and caught it. They were, now, more surprise and Takeru noticed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"No way, a Gyarados is one of the rarest Poke'mon. Especially if it's found in a lake like this." Tracey said in disbelief.  
  
"What do I do now?"  
  
"Get it healed tomorrow, that way you can use it. I guess you want to nickname it."  
  
"Yep, but what about the other balls I have? Do I give them to someone?"  
  
"Yeah, give them to Takeru-kun." Koushiro said.  
  
Jo walked to him and handed him the other Poke'balls. Takeru put them in his pocket.  
  
"Let's head to bed. We have a big day tomorrow." Taichi announced.  
  
Everyone agreed, Takeru thought that he should sleep with Ash and them. He went to his stuff, grabbed it, and head back to where he was.  
  
"Why are you going this?" Misty asked.  
  
"Is it wrong to get to know someone better. Besides, if I hang with you then you'll have a better idea of what's going on." Takeru set out his sleeping bag. Him and Patamon got in, and fell asleep.  
  
After awhile, music that was being played by a harmonica was being heard. Takeru smile and went back to sleep.  
  
Satoru, also, heard the harmonica music and decided to check it and Wormmon followed him. It led him to their campsite. Yamato's back was facing Satoru. He looked around and set his eyes on Takeru. That's good. At least they waited for him. Wait a minute, why would I care if he were well or not? Oh well, I'll figure that out later. Guess they thought that this place is dangerous.  
  
"Well, well, it seems that they're plan is moving slowly. Let's go."  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"Guess back to our camp. You know how they get if we're gone. Let's walk slower this time."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Ya know, they act as if they're my parents."  
  
Both giggled at the statement.  
  
Takeru woke up with a tap on the head. He looked up to see Jo standing over him.  
  
"It's time for you to stand guard. Think you can handle it?"  
  
"Think and hope so. If I don't then who knows what Yama-chan will do." Takeru slowly got up.  
  
"Well good luck, you might need it."  
  
"You might be right."  
  
Takeru noticed that Gomamon was already in Jo's sleeping bag. The fire that was being used by Ash and them was still up. Takeru walked over to the other fire and add a few more sticks in it. Suddenly, Takeru heard a twig snapped. He turned around to see Hikari behind him.  
  
"What are you doing up?"  
  
"You said that you wouldn't leave us."  
  
"I'm not. Here let me explain this to you, our plan." Takeru explained everything that the old Digi-destined were planning and his special mission.  
  
At the end, Hikari kissed Takeru on the chick then headed back to her sleeping partner. I'm glad that she knows. Wish I could stay but can't. Takeru got up and headed toward Ash and them. He sat down near his sleeping bag. Takeru looked at Patamon and started to shake him.  
  
"Pata, wake up, it's our time."  
  
"Okay, okay." Patamon rose slowly with sleepy eyes.  
  
Takeru smiled and scratch behind Patamon's ear. Patamon flew to Takeru's lap.  
  
"What are we going to do to keep us up?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
Both were now looking at the fire.  
  
"Wormmon, I think it's safe to say that we're lost."  
  
"Should we wait till morning?"  
  
"I know we shouldn't but it seems like we have to."  
  
Then a noise came from the trees that were surrounding them.  
  
"Satoru, what was that?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Then they heard it again.  
  
Takeru was trying to stay up but his eyes had more weight on them then before. Patamon's eyes were doing the same. They heard a noise coming from the woods.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I don't know, but since we're the ones that are up we have to see. Let's go."  
  
They got up Takeru grabbed a flashlight then headed toward the woods.  
  
Takeru and Patamon were getting closer to the sound. Satoru and Wormmon noticed the flashlight in the woods.  
  
"Who do you think that is, Satoru?"  
  
"The best guess would be one of the Digi-destined."  
  
"Is someone out here?"  
  
"Told ya."  
  
"Isn't that Takeru?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I doubt that he'll help us."  
  
Then the noise was heard again. Takeru's footsteps came closer to Satoru and Wormmon. Soon after the light hit Satoru.  
  
"Never thought I find you here. What's ya doing?"  
  
"Do you think I'll tell you?"  
  
"Thought I ask, seeing that you don't have a flashlight nor your new friends."  
  
"You look tried, you might want to go to bed since you were sick earlier."  
  
"How would you know that?"  
  
"I was there. You mean that you friends didn't tell you that we were there?"  
  
"I think Gatomon was telling us that but I don't know."  
  
"Why are you talking to him?" Patamon whispered.  
  
"There's something about him that's not the Digimon Kaiser." Takeru whispered.  
  
Then the sound came again.  
  
Takeru shined the flashlight at the trees, but saw nothing.  
  
"So, why are you up, Takeru?"  
  
"Night-watch, like old times. You?"  
  
"Heard your bro playing his harmonica."  
  
"And you didn't think of bringing a flashlight to find your way back. Did you do anything to me when you noticed that I was sick?"  
  
"Yeah I put poison on your forehead. Hoped it'll kill ya faster."  
  
"Then I guess I can live with poison on my head cause I'm fine."  
  
"Man, I knew I should have put acid in stand."  
  
"What were you doing at the center?"  
  
"Getting things for my master plan. Ya know, you should thank me."  
  
"I would but I would like to know what I'm thanking you for."  
  
"I saw you, your bro, Koushiro, and Hikari plus the Digimon. They asked me if there was anyone there and I say no."  
  
"Oh, thank you from the humans."  
  
"Thank you from the Digimon."  
  
Something pushed Takeru and Patamon toward Satoru. Takeru almost landed on his face but Satoru caught him. Patamon was rolling in the air; Wormmon jumped up a caught him. Takeru grabbed the flashlight and shined it in the direction he was in. They saw this bird there, a small one too. Then more started to pop up.  
  
"Now looks like a good time to use the Poke'dex."  
  
Takeru pulled it out and pointed in their direction.  
  
"Spearow, a flying type Poke'mon."  
  
"Flying, hey that's what I need."  
  
Before Takeru could get a Poke'ball out, something grabbed Takeru and Satoru. They were now in the sky. Satoru look at what was carrying them.  
  
"Takeru, use your Poke'dex."  
  
Takeru looked up and saw a big bird with a long neck. He pointed it at it.  
  
"Fearow, a flying bird Poke'mon. The evolve from of Spearow."  
  
"Takeru, can Patamon fly this high?"  
  
"Huh," he looked down and saw that they were miles high in the sky, "Don't think so"  
  
Then the talons were off them and they started to drop. Neither one screamed cause if they did, they might wake someone. Then they heard, "Patamon digievolve to……….Angemon!"  
  
"Wormmon digievolve to………Stingmon!"  
  
A guy angel with a helmet and golden hair grabbed Takeru. An insect man that was dark green and blue grabbed Satoru. Both put them on their backs and headed toward Fearow. Fearow turn around with the flock of Spearow, toward them.  
  
"Stingmon let's get the Spearows first."  
  
"Right."  
  
They flew up and the flock flew under them.  
  
"Hand of Fate!"  
  
"Spiking Strike!"  
  
Angemon shot a yellow beam out of his hand. Stingmon pulled out a purple sword like and went straight at them. Them both got half each. Fearow turn around and fired something out of its mouth. They dodged it and Angemon yelled, "Angel Rod!"  
  
The rod it Fearow cold and he started to fall.  
  
"Takeru!"  
  
"Right."  
  
He pulled out a 'Great Ball'. He threw it and caught it. The Poke'ball came right back to Takeru. Angemon and Stingmon flew back to the ground. Once they landed, they dedigievolve back to Patamon and Wormmon.  
  
"And here we thought that you can't digievolve." Takeru said with a smile.  
  
"Was that Wormmon's champion from?"  
  
"That was. He's name was Stingmon."  
  
"And you never told me."  
  
"Satoru, I found out that the Digimon don't know what their next stage is until they get there."  
  
"Yep. Until we get there, we don't know."  
  
Takeru walked and picked up the flashlight. He turns it on and the light came back.  
  
"Well Satoru, we can get you guys back now."  
  
"And what about your friends?"  
  
"We'll get you two back first, since you don't have a flashlight. Then we'll head back."  
  
"What if someone ask you some questions that has to do with this night?"  
  
"I promise I wouldn't tell them that we saw you, the Digimon can digievolve, and we know where you are camping at."  
  
"Patamon?"  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
They were walking toward Satoru's camp. Wormmon and Patamon were sitting on top of their partner's head. They found the campsite were Satoru was staying at.  
  
"Promise that you won't tell them about this?" Takeru asked.  
  
"Promise and the same with Wormmon. Why are they so tried?"  
  
"It's late, plus for Wormmon this was he's first time going to that level. See ya later."  
  
"I'll bet I can't ask you what you guys are doing to defeat me."  
  
"And the same goes for me asking you about what are you planning on doing with the Poke'mon."  
  
Takeru then turn around with his back toward the campsite.  
  
"Now I know what's different about you."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Your eyes. They don't look like the Digimon Kaiser's eyes."  
  
Then he walked away. My eyes, what's so different about my eyes? Satoru walked back in the campsite, sat down in his spot, and fell asleep.  
  
Takeru got back to the campsite. Everyone was there and okay. He sat back in his spot and watched the fire again.  
  
"Where did you go?" Takeru jumped and turn around to see Yamato behind him.  
  
"I heard something I the woods so I went to check it out."  
  
"And it was?"  
  
"It was a flock of flying Poke'mon called Spearow and Fearow. Patamon fought them off and I caught Fearow. The Poke'dex actually works."  
  
"And what took you so long?"  
  
"It took a while to find the noise."  
  
"Oh, are you ok?"  
  
"Yea, I think I can handle the rest of the night."  
  
"Ok, I'll see ya tomorrow."  
  
"See ya."  
  
Yamato walked back to his sleeping bag.  
  
"Yama, if I go to sleep tomorrow, tell Koushiro that I told Hikari."  
  
He nodded his head and got in his sleeping bag. Glad he believed me, I hate lying to him. Takeru turned around and watched the fire.  
  
In the morning, Yamato was the first to wake up. He looks to where Takeru was. He saw him sleeping. Yamato smiled and walked over. He saw Patamon sleeping in Takeru's lap. He brought a blanket so he put it on him. He looked at their fire and lit, the same with Takeru's. He went to where they put the food and started breakfast. Gabumon smelled it, got up, and helped him. Koushiro was next to where Yamato and Gabumon so he and Tentomon were the next to wake up.  
  
"Ohayo Gozaimasu Yama." Koushiro said.  
  
"What are you making?" Tentomon asked.  
  
"Ohayo Gozaimasu Koushiro." Yamato replied.  
  
"Breakfast." Gabumon answered.  
  
Koushiro looked to where Takeru was and notice the blanket.  
  
"Guess he couldn't handle it."  
  
"I doubt that. The fires were lit when I got up and he was in the woods late too."  
  
"Do you know what he was doing here?"  
  
"He said that he heard a noise so he went to check it out. He caught this Poke'mon called Fearow and Patamon fought off this Poke'mon Spearow. Oh yea, he told Hikari."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Takeru opened his eyes slowly to the smell of something. Then he notices that there was a blanket on him and he was sleeping on his first night. If Yama-kun saw me, he might not let me do this again. He looked behind him to see Gabumon, Tentomon, Yamato, and Koushiro cooking breakfast. He looked to his lap to see if Patamon was awake, but he wasn't. Well, might as well announce that I'm awake.  
  
"Ohayo Gozaimasu."  
  
Takeru got up, with Patamon in his hands, and walked toward them.  
  
"Ohayo. So how was your nap?" Yamato asked when Takeru got there.  
  
"Fine. Does this mean that I can't do night-watch?"  
  
"You can still do it, it might not be the last one."  
  
"Thanks oniisan."  
  
"Are you going to eat with Ash or us?" Koushiro asked.  
  
"Them, they need lots of info on what we do and laugh at. Did Yama told you about last night?"  
  
"Yep. That means the Poke'dex works?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"That's good. We only have kyu more to go." Tentomon announced.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" The voice was Tracey's.  
  
"We're making breakfast. Do you want our or are you happy on making your own?" Yamato answered.  
  
"I guess we can eat yours."  
  
"Tracey, I caught a Fearow last night."  
  
"That's great."  
  
Tracey started to pack his things. Koushiro, Yamato, Tentomon, and Gabumon were back at cooking breakfast. Takeru decided to pack his things too. All the other Digi-destined woke up and were helping with breakfast. Their Digimon were helping too. Patamon was still sleeping when breakfast was done and Gatomon noticed.  
  
"Takeru, what happen to Patamon that is making him so tried?"  
  
"He fought off a flock of Poke'mon last night."  
  
"Oh, are you going to wake him up for breakfast?"  
  
"Iie, whenever he wakes up that's when he'll get something to eat."  
  
"Ok." Gatomon walked back to Hikari.  
  
Takeru looked at his sleeping partner, At least, I hope he gets up. I don't know if turning to Angemon was a bad choice. They eat breakfast with lots of talk. Yamato was worried about Takeru, cause he wasn't talking at all, but didn't say anything. Everyone finished with their food and washing the plates. The Digi-destined still needed to pack their things. The Poke'mon Trainers and Takeru were putting their stuff on their backs. Takeru put Patamon on his shoulder. Few minutes pass and the Digi-destined were done and had their things on their back. They separated to their groups.  
  
"At the end of the day, we'll meet back here for dinner." Taichi announced.  
  
Everyone agreed, and then walked off.  
  
The day went by pretty fast. Everyone caught a Poke'mon and was trained how to be a Poke'mon trainer. Their Digimon was, also, trained to be Poke'mon. Sora got a Pidgeot, a big bird that was a pidgin. Mimi a Tangela, a vine thing with eyes and feet. Miyako a Farfetch'd, a duck like creature with a stick. Hikari a Persian, a neko like Poke'mon. Taichi caught a Dragonite, dragon with wings. Koushiro a Beedrill, a bee like Poke'mon. Iori a Sandslash, an armadillo but with spikes. Daisuke a Dratini, an eel like Poke'mon but it's a dragon. Yamato a Dragonair, same as Dratini but it has a horn. Patamon was still sleeping so he didn't get the training like everyone else. Takeru was very worried cause he didn't know what to do. Everyone met back at the campsite. Hikari and Gatomon noticed that Patamon was still on Takeru's shoulder.  
  
"He's still sleeping?" Hikari asked.  
  
"Yea, guess fighting the flock was very trying for him. Hope he'll be ok."  
  
Yamato was making dinner. Ash walked up to Taichi.  
  
"Since you guys got the training and everything, tomorrow we look for Team Rocket?"  
  
"Yep, after breakfast. Hope Takeru likes that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
" I'm guessing that Patamon didn't get the training by the way he's on Takeru's shoulder. I hope Takeru doesn't mind if Patamon didn't get the it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Minutes passed and dinner was done. Everyone ate the same way as the morning. They talked about night watch and Daisuke volunteer this time. Miyako and Hikari, also, volunteer. Takeru said that he'll do it at the same time he did the night before. For night watch, it was Miyako, Daisuke, Hikari, and Takeru. Afterward, they headed for bed.  
  
Takeru was awaked by Hikari shaking him.  
  
"My turn?"  
  
"Yep, do you need me to stay with you for a while?"  
  
"Iie, but thanks for asking."  
  
"Ok, if you need help just wake me up and I'll help."  
  
"Right."  
  
Hikari went to bed. Takeru got up and looked at Patamon. He started to moan.  
  
"Patamon, are you ok?"  
  
"Food……."  
  
"Ok, I got some here." He grabbed his backpack, opened it, and took out some snacks that he didn't eat.  
  
Takeru handed them to him. Patamon opened them and ate them all. Takeru smiled at Patamon while he was eating.  
  
"Felling better?"  
  
"Yea, how long was I asleep?"  
  
"The whole day."  
  
"Did I slow you guys down?"  
  
"Nope. Guess since I got my Poke'mon, it was ok but you did miss out on training."  
  
"Can you teach me, I hate to slow you down?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
They walked toward the woods. Once there, Takeru started to train Patamon. A few hours passed and they were done. They heard footsteps coming toward them from the woods. Then a light hit Takeru's feet. Takeru noticed that it was Satoru.  
  
"What are you doing this late at night? Planning on stealing the plans we cooked up for you?"  
  
"Wish but there's something wrong with Wormmon. He hasn't got up since last night." Takeru walk over and notice that Wormmon was in Satoru hands.  
  
Patamon flew over and saw him there too.  
  
"Patamon how did you feel after you dedigievolve?"  
  
"Like my body weight a lot and I was really tried."  
  
"I bet that's how Wormmon felt too but more of it since that was his first time. Have you tried and wake him?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Let's try that. Hope that no one is awake. Turn off the flashlight."  
  
Satoru did then follow them to the lake.  
  
"Put Wormmon in the lake slowly."  
  
Satoru did and when Wormmon was half way in he woke up.  
  
"Why do I feel like I'm in water?"  
  
Satoru pulled him out.  
  
"Are you hungry, Wormmon?" Takeru asked.  
  
"Yea."  
  
Takeru walked over to his bag to see if he had something to give Wormmon and he did. He ate them slow but fast.  
  
"Since that's done, tell me you plans or I'll kill you."  
  
"I like the sound of dieing so I won't tell, but I'll tell you this, we're ready to fight you anytime now."  
  
"Good, I'll kill you on the battle field."  
  
"I think this is the first step on a friendship path with you, Satoru."  
  
"Don't let it go to you head."  
  
"I won't. I know when we get back to our world, you'll be the Digimon Kaiser and I have to stop you but it's fun being friends with you."  
  
"You're the only one, I think, that doesn't take me seriously."  
  
"Cool, you better be getting back before someone here or there wakes up."  
  
"Good idea. See ya in battle."  
  
"K, hope you kill me."  
  
Satoru and Wormmon walked back into the woods. Takeru and Patamon walked back to their spot.  
  
"Why do you two have a neutral ground now?"  
  
"Cause he's not the Digimon Kaiser here. He will be when we get back but he isn't now. I doubt he'll do anything bad to the Poke'mon that he got."  
  
"Ya sure?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"How?"  
  
"In his eyes, they're not the Digimon Kaiser's eyes. That's how I know."  
  
"As long as you're sure. What do you think the others reaction will be when they find out?"  
  
"Hopefully they'll never find out."  
  
They sat there the rest of the night staring at the fire.  
  
The same thing happen in the morning but this time Takeru and Patamon were up. Afterward, they headed toward the woods.  
  
Over to Team Rocket, they just got back from town. Satoru and Wormmon were just going to get the Poke'mon their food, when he noticed that there was someone else there with them. They walked down slowly so the person wouldn't know that they were there. They reached the bottom and Satoru recognize the orange suit.  
  
"Satoru, do you know who that is?"  
  
"I think it's the person that Jessie and James were talking to on the phone that one day."  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"See what he wants. What are you doing with my Poke'mon?"  
  
He turned around and Satoru knew that it was him. He had a Persian with him.  
  
"So you must be Satoru that I heard from Jessie and James."  
  
"Yea, and you are?"  
  
"I'm their boss and you can call me that too. That's Wormmon, right?" He was looking at him.  
  
Wormmon jumped onto Satoru's shoulder then climbed to his head. "And that's Persian, right?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"You not waiting like a guess should. So what were you doing?"  
  
"I was looking at your collection. What's the thing on them?"  
  
"The latest fashion."  
  
"Good scene of humor. What would you said if I ask you if you would like to work for me? Like Jessie, James, and Meowth are?"  
  
"Hmmmmm iie."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't live here and I don't want to live here."  
  
"The pays good."  
  
"And age doesn't bother you?"  
  
"Not one bit."  
  
"What do you really want?"  
  
"Nothing. By the way, what's Wormmon?"  
  
"A Poke'mon, I felt like adding 'mon' to it."  
  
"I know you're not a Poke'mon Trainer and I know that Wormmon isn't a Poke'mon so what is he?" He was saying that in a mean way.  
  
"Well, good for you that you know so much. Anyway I won't tell you for acting that way." Satoru started walking up the hill.  
  
Then Persian was in front of him.  
  
"I'm not going to ask again."  
  
"And you think that your Persian is going to do anything to me. I know that a Poke'mon attacks only hurt not kill."  
  
"Then look behind you."  
  
Satoru did and saw that he had a gun. Wormmon wanted to do something but knew it would be fruitless.  
  
"He's a Digimon."  
  
"Good, now what are the things on the Poke'mon?"  
  
"I call them 'Black Rings'."  
  
"What do they do?"  
  
"Allow me to control them?"  
  
"Does it work on Digimon?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Are you going to work for me?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Wrong answered."  
  
"I told you that I live in another world and I need to get back there."  
  
"Then are you going to leave Wormmon?"  
  
Satoru was quiet.  
  
"Well?"  
  
He still didn't answered.  
  
"Jessie, James, Meowth, get down here and get the Poke'mon!"  
  
They came, got them, and headed back up.  
  
"You walk up too."  
  
Satoru did.  
  
Persian was at his side and 'boss' was behind him. When they got to the top, there was this thing there with metal coating on it. Then Satoru remembered about his nightmare. Are these two apart of that?  
  
"So who's that?"  
  
"That's Mewthree."  
  
"What happen to one and two?"  
  
"One is the original Mew and Mewtwo was unable to control so it left."  
  
"And you hope that the third one would be the charm one?"  
  
"Yep, but luckily for you that it still follows the rules of a Poke'mon."  
  
"I'm feeling special now."  
  
"Don't talk that was to the boss, Satoru, please." James said almost begging.  
  
"Silence! Persian teach this boy a lesson."  
  
Persian jumped toward Satoru.  
  
As they were walking along they heard a scream.  
  
"Satoru?" Takeru said.  
  
Everyone stop to listen to the scream. Takeru was at the end of the line. Yamato heard what Takeru said.  
  
"And how would you know that?"  
  
The screaming came back and this time Takeru and Patamon was sure that it was Satoru. Takeru ran pass the other with Patamon on his head. Takeru heard Hikari's voice but didn't hear what she said. He didn't even know if they were following him. All he knew was that Satoru was in trouble and he might need his help.  
  
Team Rocket wanted to help Satoru but they didn't want to stop their boss. Satoru's body was cut up badly. Wormmon was now fighting Persian.  
  
"So Satoru, are you going to act that way again?"  
  
"Iie, but I would like to know how would you like it? Scyther 'Cut Attack'! Nidoking 'Hyper Beam'!"  
  
Scyther and Nidoking use their attacks on 'boss'.  
  
Takeru stop when he saw a big explosion and a different voice came with it.  
  
"What do you think that was, Takeru?" Patamon asked.  
  
"Don't know but my best guess would that who ever made Satoru scream. Satoru is making sure that he's getting the same thing but more. I forgot that he had the Poke'mon."  
  
"He still might need our help. Those Poke'mon aren't as strong as yours, right?"  
  
"That's right. We taught ours Digimon attacks."  
  
Then they kept on running.  
  
'Boss' was hurt badly, more than Satoru. Persian was standing between him and the other Poke'mon.  
  
"Jessie, James don't just stand there, get him!"  
  
"Right." They both said.  
  
"Sorry Satoru, but we have to this." James said.  
  
"You'll understand." Jessie said.  
  
They threw their Poke'balls and Lickitung, Arbok, Weezing, and Victreebel came out. They told them to attack but Satoru didn't hear it. When the attacks hit him, they were soft. Hope their boss doesn't see this. Who knows what he'll do.  
  
"Mewthree use 'Psychic'!"  
  
Satoru was being lifted off the ground.  
  
"Takeru look in the sky! It's Satoru!"  
  
Takeru did and saw the same thing that Patamon mention. There was a blue thing around him. Then he came down fast and they heard him screaming again. This time it was closer. Takeru ran even faster then he was before.  
  
"Satoru, are you ok?" Wormmon asked.  
  
"Don't know, but I'm not going to find out by standing. Everyone attack Mewthree!" All the Poke'mon attacked Mewthree.  
  
Some of the attacks hurt him. Satoru knew that wasn't a good sign.  
  
"Mewthree Psywave!" Then a beam cam out.  
  
Takeru and Patamon saw the light from the explosion. Then they heard screams that sounded like everyone but Wormmon and Satoru's.  
  
"How did they get there before us?" Patamon asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Then something was moving in the bushes. Wormmon's head popped out.  
  
"Wormmon where's Satoru?" Patamon asked.  
  
"Right here."  
  
They moved closer to Wormmon and looked behind the bush. They notice how badly Satoru looked.  
  
"What happen?" Takeru asked as he moved closer to Satoru.  
  
"That's easy to see, is in it?" Satoru answered.  
  
"Ok, who did this?"  
  
"The boss of my new friends. He has this Poke'mon called Mewthree. It has the powers of a psychic Poke'mon."  
  
"Do you know why he call it 'Mewthree'?"  
  
"Yea, Mew is the original. I read that it was a strong Poke'mon and a rare to find. They made a copy of it and called it Mewtwo. That one was unable to control so it left. Now it's Mewthree's turn."  
  
"Can you stand?"  
  
"Don't know. Where are your friends?"  
  
"I forgot, there where you were! C'mon." Takeru help Satoru to his feet.  
  
Satoru was able to stand and walk. Takeru knew that Satoru couldn't run the way back so……, "Fearow go!"  
  
Fearow appeared.  
  
Takeru got on and helped Satoru on. Patamon got Wormmon and put him with Satoru then went with Takeru.  
  
"Ok Fearow Fly!"  
  
Fearow went to the sky. They flew to where the forest was cleared. They saw that everyone was knock out cold. Minus 'boss', Persian, and Mewthree.  
  
"Satoru, what should we do?" Takeru asked.  
  
"I don't know. What if they digievolve again?"  
  
"Can you guys do it?"  
  
"Sure, but what about the last time we did? We both were out for a whole day." Patamon answered.  
  
"Patamon are you saying that you're scared?" Wormmon mocked.  
  
"Iie, I can handle it since I got training but you didn't. Are you up to it?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Ok then, Patamon digievolve to……," Patamon flew away from Fearow, "Angemon!"  
  
"Wormmon digievolve to………..," Wormmon jumped away from Fearow, "Stingmon!"  
  
"You guys take care of Mewthree while we get the 'boss'." Satoru told them.  
  
They flew right at Mewthree and started to attack. Takeru and Satoru flew right down to where they would be right in front of 'boss'.  
  
"Where were you, Satoru? And who's this?"  
  
"I went away for a while cause you smell." He had a mad face on but Takeru was trying to hold back his laugher.  
  
"And the, almost, laughing hyena is Takeru."  
  
"Get out of my way, Satoru, or Persian will teach you another lesson in behavior."  
  
"Of course I'll get out of your way since you smell like a junkyard but Persian is so bad at teaching, it can't even teach itself."  
  
"Don't push me."  
  
"How can I when I'm here and you're there? Unless I can extend my arm out," Satoru extended his arm out toward 'boss', "Nope, I'm not plastic so I can't push you."  
  
Persian jumped toward them but Fearow got in the way and now they were battling each other. 'Boss' pulled out his gun and pointed at Takeru and Satoru but Angemon's rod knocks it out of his hand. They look behind to see that they defeated Mewthree. Stingmon and Angemon were now standing behind their human partner. Then Fearow was the victor and was flying above them. Takeru and Satoru looked back at 'boss' to see that he has a bit of fear in his eyes.  
  
"Now what?" Satoru asked.  
  
"You win. I surrender."  
  
"Will you go back to wherever you came from and leave us alone?" Takeru asked.  
  
"Fine."  
  
He walked to Persian, pick him up, walked over to Mewthree, got him, walked to his plane, and got in. Then it took off.  
  
"Good thing that's all over." Takeru said with a smile.  
  
"Yea, but what about our battle? The one that I'm supposed to kill you in."  
  
"Oh, Ash, Misty, Tracey, and Gray only wanted their Poke'mon back."  
  
"Who's who?"  
  
"The one with the hat is Ash. The red head is Misty. The other one is Tracey and Gray was the one that was with us but left."  
  
"Oh ok then."  
  
Then all the 'Black Rings' were off the Poke'mon. Then their Digimon dedigievolve back. Satoru walked over and place a Poke'ball with each Poke'mon, minus Pikachu and Togepi.  
  
"What are you planning to do with Fearow?"  
  
"Don't know, Koushiro was supposed to tell us that."  
  
"Since he's in his dream world by force what do we do now?"  
  
"Hmmm………….don't know. Fearow return!"  
  
Fearow then turn into a red beam and went back into his Poke'ball.  
  
"I got an idea, why don't we look for a Poke'mon for me and you'll teach Wormmon anything you taught Patamon?"  
  
"That's a great idea but we labeled our Poke'balls. How would I know that it's our Poke'ball?"  
  
"Use the thing that you labeled yours but turn it around so it looks different."  
  
"How long would they be out for?"  
  
"I don't know, but we can get my Poke'mon now and do the training later. I'll even help you get your friends back to your camp."  
  
"Ok. Let's go." They headed toward the woods.  
  
They found a Scyther. Wormmon and Patamon battle it for a while then Satoru caught it. Takeru put his crest, but upside down, on the Poke'ball. Then they headed back to where everyone was lying, and they still were.  
  
"Here you go." Satoru handed Takeru the Poke'ball.  
  
"Why are you giving me this? It's yours."  
  
"I know, but I want you to have it to keep the promise that I made with you."  
  
"Oh ok. So if I use him, you'll come after me, right?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Ok, now help me with everyone."  
  
They moved toward them. Takeru got Yamato, Satoru Taichi, Patamon Gabumon, and Wormmon Agumon. As they begin to move, a bright light came from the sky. The Digi-destined began to lift off the ground, including the Digimon. Then they disappeared.  
  
Ash was the first to wake up. He saw that Team Rocket was out cold and their Poke'mon were out. Ash ran over to them. He returns all his Poke'mon and notice that he already had six Poke'balls. He put the ones that were on his ballet in his book bag. He then returned Misty's Poke'mon and out them in her bag. Then Tracey's and put them near him. For Gray's, he put them in a different place from where he put his. Then Misty and Tracey got up.  
  
"Ash, what happen?" Misty asked.  
  
"I don't know. Tracey, those Poke'balls near you are yours. Now let's get out of there before Team Rocket wakes up."  
  
Misty grabbed Togepi and Ash grabbed Pikachu. Then they headed towards\ town. Team Rocket got up and walked toward town, too.  
  
Takeru woke up in a bed. He looked around and noticed that he was in his room. He then looked at his clock and found out that it was 10:30 a.m.  
  
"Takeru, are you awake?" Ms. Takaishi asked.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Good, Daisuke called saying that they need your help on a school project that's due Monday. They're meeting at the school."  
  
"What day is it?"  
  
"Saturday."  
  
Takeru looked to his left to see Patamon there.  
  
"Pata, time to get up." Patamon rose slowly.  
  
Takeru got dressed and headed out the door. I wonder if that was all a dream? Most likely, I mean Satoru being friendly and kind, no way. That would be a nice dream. He walked to the stairs.  
  
In his room, the things that they got in the Poke'mon World were above his desk. The crest of Hope Poke'balls were far away from the others but near each other.  
  
  
  
Letting everyone know that there is going to be another one to this. Hope you like it. If you like it, I wrote three stories about the Digi- destined. In these stories, only a few things from the show actually in it but otherwise it's mine opinion on things. Oni is big brother. San, chan, or kun is polite to put after someone's name. Ohayo is morning and Ohayo Gozaimasu is good morning. Itoko is cousin. Kanji is girlfriend. Koibito is boyfriend. San is three. Toshi is year. Iie is no and hai is yes. Ototo is little brother. 


End file.
